¿porque yo?
by carolinaff
Summary: por ordenes de Xemnas,Saix debera hacer equipo con Xion para que su raro comportamiento no afecte ni preocupe a roxas y axel,y no afecte esto a su rendimiento en las misiones. Capitulo 13 subido
1. primera mision

Descargo de resposabilidad: no soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>-Primera misión –<p>

**/punto de vista de Xion\**

Durante las ultimas semanas me he comportado con saix sin emociones… es la única forma de convivir con alguien que te llama "marioneta" a cada rato. Yo se porque lo dice,yo se todo sobre porque estoy aquí,pero no le doy importancia, aunque se que algún dia voy a desaparecer y todo eso.

**/fin punto de vista de Xion\**

**Dos días mas tarde….**

"¿¡que,porque yo!"

"saix.."dijo Xemnas desde su escritorio." Xion debe volver a estar como antes,su comportamiento afecta al rendimiento de Roxas,y el de Axel también, y eso no debe ocurrir por mas tiempo,por eso es conveniente que ustedes sean…"amigos"…."

"no pienso ser amigo de una…una marioneta"

"Saix"dijo de forma autoritaria,levantándose de su silla y llendo hacia Saix"o haces lo que se te ha pedido…o puedes morir aquí mismo en mis manos…"

"y-yo…lo siento.."

"se que va en contra de tus principios simpatizar con la gente,y mucho menos con Xion…pero es necesario…"

"Lo comprendo,solo-"

"entonces todo arreglado"le da una palmada en el hombro y se dirige de nuevo a su escritorio, cogiendo un informe y se lo da" van a hacer una misión juntos hoy a Selva Profunda"

"…deacuerdo…lo are"se marcha.

* * *

><p>"Bien,tenemos que derrotar sincorazon Primates X e Y…"<p>

"¿Qué diferencia hay?"preguntó Xion.

"los primates X son femeninos y usan tirachinas,los primates Y son masculinos,y no usan tirachinas,pero son igual de molestos y rapidos que los otros"

"entiendo"

Después de eso ninguno de los dos habló, se encaminaban entre la boscosa jungla,habia bichos,insectos y otras cosas que es mejor no mencinarlas, este mundo era muy complicado de explorar,por eso casi nunca habia misiones aquí.

Se encargaron de los sincorazones que les habian tocado, con algo de dificultad,pero tener a Saix de compañero facilita mucho las cosas.

Ahora se dirigían hacia la segunda parte de la misión,encargarse de derrotar a un Acechador(un sincorazon camaleón creo xD).

"ha!"Xion se tropieza con una rama y se habia caído.

"levanta"ordeno Saix.

"Si…" se incorporo pero se volvio a caer con dolor en su tobillo.

"tenia que pasar algo asi…"se acerco a ella."deja de quejarte y levanta"

"con el tobillo herido no puedo caminar…"

"…que quede claro que odio tener que hacer esto,solo lo hago porque Xemnas se enfadaría si la dejó morirse aqui" y con esto coge a Xion en brazos de mala gana."ahora,guarda silencio"

Y antes de empezar siquiera a moverse,empezó a llover.

"Genial"se quejó el.

Se dispuso a saltar entre los arboles, buscando un refugio,encontró una cueva no muy profunda,oculta por arboles. Entró y dejo a Xion en el suelo apoyada en la pared de la cueva, quien se habia dormido mientras el buscaba un refugio.

"ahora tenemos que quedarnos aquí…genial"…salió de nuevo a buscar algo con lo que hacer fuego,encontró ramas,pero estaban mojadas,entró en la cueva,y usando magia Piro+(fuego), secó las ramas e hizo un fuego pequeño.

"_ahora voy a tener que cuidar de esta marioneta inútil,maldita sea"_con mucho enojo, sacó un pañuelo gris del bolsillo y uso un poco de magia Cura en el tobillo de Xion,luego, le quitó la bota y el calcetín y puso la tela alrededor del tobillo,todo esto sin dejar que se despierte.

"_ahora dejara de quejarse y cuando la lluvia se vaya podremos ir a buscar al Acechador de una vez….."_

Comprobó que el pañuelo estaba bien puesto en el tobillo de Xion , cuando sin quererlo y ni siquiera pensarlo,empezó a deslizar sus dedos por la pierna de Xion llegando hasta su rodilla,subiendo la manga del pantalón mientras lo hacia, admirando la delicada piel como si fuera algo extraño y hermoso.

Quizás fuera este mundo en el que el estaba,o el hecho de estar en una cueva empapado hasta las cejas le habia vuelto majareta, o puede que le hubiera afectado alguna enfermedad rara en su estancia allí, pero el caso era,que ahora parecía como si sintiera una especie de lujuria intensa(cosa no posible para los incorporeos, pero si pueden recordar los sentimientos cuando eran humanos,pero de todas formas…esto es un fic,asi que, nya! xD).

"_es solo una marioneta,no debo comportarme de esta manera"_se decia Saix a si mismo.

Rapidamente aparto sus manos de su pierna y con cuidado le puso la bota otra vez.

"esta jungla es realmente odiosa"

…

"Buenos dias Saix"alguien dijo.

"¿marioneta?,¿Qué haces con eso?"

"el desayuno?"traia fruta en la mano.

"tenemos que terminar una mision y volver"

Xion se limitó a asentir con fastidio y le lanzo la fruta,que Saix atrapo sin problemas

"no es venenosa,yo la he probado"

"..hmp"Saix se limitó a comérsela, tenia un sabor maravilloso, pero se negaba a admitírselo a Xion."vamonos,tenemos que encontrar a ese Acechador"

"deacuerdo"

* * *

><p>"Saix,hay dos senderos…"<p>

"Callate,ya lo se,tu ve por ese lado,yo por el otro"

"pero,¿y si encuentro al Acechador?"

"Si realmente lo ves entonces vas y lo derrotas, si realmente eres util para la organización lo sabras hacer sola,marioneta…"y con eso Saix se alejo por uno de los senderos.

"Mandon"murmuro a si misma Xion.

**/punto de vista de Xion\**

Seguí el otro sendero, teniendo cuidado de no toparme con algún animal salvaje.

Oigo rugidos mas adelante.

Oh, siempre me toca a mi lo peor, puede que sea el Acechador.

Invoco mi llave espada y me acerco mas de donde procede el ruido,hasta acabar en una especie de camino sin salida.

"Genial,no hay salida"

Oigo un chasquido a mi izquierda, y cuando me giro para ver lo que era,casi grito, porque, el Acechador estaba muerto, y no se había desintegrado como otras veces.

Y yo sabia eso, porque habia un animal comiéndose su carne.

Según los informes,era el leopardo llamado Sabor. Yo tenia miedo de encontrarmelo y ahora estaba alli.

Pero aun no me habia visto,podia escapar y avisar a Saix.

_**CRACK**_

Pise una rama con mi pie sin darme cuenta, y Sabor dirige su atencion hacia mi.

**/punto de vista de Saix\**

Piedras, arboles, bichos, mas sincorazon debiles..

Odio esta jungla estupida….

Quizas deba ir con la marioneta,si el Acechador estuviera aquí lo habría encontrado hace un buen rato.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ese grito era el de Xion.

"Mierda"

Invoco mi Claymore y saltó entre arboles en la direccion del grito.

"_Si algo le pasa a la marioneta Xemnas me matara"_

**/punto de vista de Xion\**

Solo un borron en mis ojos, apenas podida seguir defendiéndome.

Sabor se abalanzó en un descuido mio,pero yo pongo mi llave espada en horizontal y bloqueo sus fauces en ella.

Sabor muerde mi arma y la parte en dos.

Mi arma rota…sin ella no puedo hacer nada, y no tengo magia,ya la he gastado en el.

Sabor parece que no se ha cansado en absoluto, y oscuridad empieza a rodearle,transformandose en algo que no podia ser capaz de ver.

Cansancio, ardor en las heridas de mi piel…y de repente todo se vuelve negro.

Oigo el rugido del leopardo….pero apenas puedo escucharlo,estoy al borde de la inconciencia.

Noto a algo o a alguien a mi lado, que me acaricio la mejilla,y puedo oir como susurró mi nombre en mi oido.

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!"

Ese rugido no provenía del animal, yo intento entreabrir los ojos,yo esta en el suelo, tumbada de lado,con mis heridas,a un lado mi arma rota, y delante de mi, un bulto negro y azul se cernia sobre Sabor y corrio a atacarlo.

"S…Saix"

Y después de reconocerle, todo te volvió negro, y ya no pude oír ni a Saix,ni a Sabor…

* * *

><p>Espero que les vaya gustando ,se que a algunos les parece raro esta pareja, pero espero que disfruten de la lectura igualmente.<p>

Revisen y comenten ^^

edito: errores corregidos,perdonad!


	2. Descanso y confusiones

Descargo de resposabilidad: ¡no soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>-Descanso y confusiones-<p>

**/punto de vista de Xion\**

Una luz muy brillante sobre mi…

"_¿me he muerto?"_

"Xion"

"_¿Quién me llama?"_

"Xion,lo siento, vamos, marioneta tonta despierta"

"_¿Saix?" _el me está llamando por mi nombre...

Oigo el sonido de la selva todavía.

"Despierta maldita sea" rogaba alguien.

"_Saix.."_

"Como te mueras ire a buscarte y te traigo y te matare yo, ¿me oíste?" el hablaba nervioso y asustado.

Yo muevo mi cabeza un poco,el nota el movimiento.

"¿Numero XIV?"

Abro mis ojos,mi visión borrosa,pero puedo ver manchas de sangre en las manos y la cara de Saix,el me sostenía los brazos,yo estaba en el suelo y el me habia zarandeado para intentar que yo despertara.

"L-…Lo siento mucho…"dije yo apenas sin voz.

"cállate marioneta tonta" Dijo Saix autoritario."la culpa es mia,asi que callate"

"¿tuya…?"

"si,yo tuve la culpa, ahora deja de hablar"el pasa su brazo por mi espalda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, yo extiendo una de mis manos a su cara.

"esto es..un..sueño" todo me parecía tan borroso.

**/Fin punto de vista de Xion\**

* * *

><p>"¡no,no estas soñando…no cierres los ojos o te dejo aquí!"<p>

"no puedo…"

"marioneta tonta…"

"si,lo se…" ella, tenia su mano en la cara de Saix, quien no se había dado cuenta porque estaba nervioso gritando. Por eso el se sorprendió cuando noto que le acariciaba.

"P-puedes dejarme aquí…no sirvo para nada…"

"Eso va en contra de las ordenes que he recibido,asi que guarda silencio"

"…"

"bien, misión cumplida, volvemos al castillo" abre un portal oscuro delante de el, y alza a Xion en brazos,traspasando el portal a través de el.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zona Gris<span>**

"no crees que Saix y Xion tardaron mucho?, hace dos días que se fueron"comentó Roxas sentado en el sofá al lado de Axel.

"tranquilo, Xion esta con Saix"

"eso es lo que me preocupa Axel"

"fueron a Selva Profunda,es normal que tarden en volver es un mundo muy difícil de explorar, lo digo por experiencia" comenta Demyx desde el sofá de enfrente, quien estaba afinando su sitar."un leopardo casi me come"

"!"Roxas se horrorizó.

"Demyx, no asustes mas al chico de lo que ya esta" dijo Xaldin cruzado de brazos,que estaba de pie detrás de donde estaban sentados Axel y Roxas.

"solo le decía-"

"solo conseguiras que tenga pesadillas,dejalo" comentó Zexion mientras leia un libro en otro extremo del sofá donde Demyx estaba sentado.

Se abre un portal oscuro en la sala, aparece Saix trayendo a Xion en brazos.

"¡XION!" todos en la sala gritan.

"ALTO" ordenó Saix sabiendo que todos irían a abordarle.

"¿Qué,porque,que le hicistes a Xion?" dijo Roxas.

"en primer lugar,numero XIII, no debes hablar asi a tus superiores. En segundo lugar, en la próxima reunión se explicara lo que sucedió. Ahora ire a llevar a mi compañero de equipo herido a su ahbitacion,y como vea a alguno entrar allí mientras descansa, por lo menos por hoy,me encargare de cortarles la cabeza con mi arma, ¿entendieron?"

"¡SI SEÑOR!" Dijeron todos al unisonó.

"Bien" diciendo esto, salió de la zona gris y se fue caminando escaleras arriba.

"uh…."Demyx no tenia palabras.

"Chico,creo que a Saix le afectó el clima o algo asi"dijo Xaldin frunciendo el ceñó.

"quien sabe, puede que a Saix le haya venido bien airearse un poco" dijo Zexion.

"seria un milagro" Axel en tono burlónn decía.

* * *

><p>"Gracias"ella estaba tendida sobre la cama.<p>

" mañana volveremos posiblemente a hacer mas misiones, asi que guarda reposo"

"¿otra vez, juntos?"

"si,otra vez, posiblemente iremos a "el Pais de Nunca Jamás" o "Port Royal""

"uhmn…deacuerdo"

" y, numero XIV…"

"¿Si?"

"no vuelvas a tocarme" y diciendo eso se marchó.

"_¿lo dirá por que le toque la mejilla sin querer antes?...hmp…es un antisocial…ni que fuera a contagiarle de algo por tocarle…aunque…el estaba preocupado cuando….no Xion,no te imagines cosas, el solo se preocupaba por si mismo,si a mi me pasaba algo, Xemnas le castigaría, por eso se "preocupó por mi", solo por eso…"_ dijo ella en sus pensamientos a si misma.

"aunque…tiene unos ojos bonitos"dijo ella murmurando para si misma._"¡no,no tiene ojos bonitos, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?...sera mejor que me duerma de una vez y descanse"_

* * *

><p><strong>punto de vista de Saix\**

**Solo una hora y media después de dejar a Xion y terminar la reunión. Habitación de Saix.**

Esa niña…se atrevió a tocarme…aunque…me alarmé demasiado por ella…

"_solo lo hice porque Xemnas me mataría si le pasaba algo a esa marioneta, si ,fue eso, eso era..je,je…..Oh, demonios, ¿a quien pretendo engañar?, no se porque me puse tan preocupado por ella,¡yo la oído!…y….en la cueva yo tuve que curarle el tobillo,y…maldita sea,que tenia una linda pierna…¿linda?¿¡pero que estoy diciendo!,¿ella, linda?,no…ella es fea,si,eso,ella es una marioneta tonta…y además fea..si…eso….hmp….._"

"¿Saix?"Xemnas apareció en la habitación.

"¿señor?"Saix se levanta de la cama.

"He leido el informe,es algo extraño, no me parece normal que los sincorazon puedan ser "devorados" por animales salvajes sin mas…"

"¿puedo sugerir algo?"

"adelante"

"puede sonar estupido pero,lo he pensado y,puede que..¿haya alguna enfermedad esparcida en esa selva que haga que los sincorazon sean…"comestibles"?"

"….."

"¿señor?"

"…un razonamiento extraño pero, puede resultar"

"gracias,supongo"

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"bien,¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor?"

"bueno, creo que quizas me haya excedido al darte la mision de que-…"

"no"

"¿no que?"

"señor,puedo hacerlo,es solo un percance, como cualquier otro"

"bueno,de todas formas esa misión era algo complicada, descanse Saix"

"lo are señor"

"ah, y mañana,estaria bien que fueran al mundo Port Royal…hay un sincorazón nuevo al parecer,o algo asi…aun no sabemos nada."

"oh,bien"

"solo encargarse de donde se encuentra y volver al castillo,es todo"

"deacuerdo señor"

Xemnas se volvio a desvanecer.

"ugh" el se quito el traje, de un tirón se quitó las botas y se tiro encima de la cama …y se quedó dormido al poco rato.

* * *

><p><strong>a la mañana siguiente<strong>

_**Toc,toc…**_

"grr.."el lanzó un leve gruñido,miro la hora en el reloj."Oh,Kingdom Hearts santo,que tarde es…"_"seguro que es el señor Xemnas, dios santo…que sueño tengo y solo me he levantado"_

El va rascándose la cabeza y abre la puerta mientras se estiraba dando un bostezo.

"¿si?"

"he venido a buscarte porque tardabas mucho y-"Xion se paró en seco.

"¿que?"

"…."

"¿numero XIV?" agita su mano delante de su cara.

"y-yo..esto-…ah…¡te espero abajo!"y con eso salio por el pasillo casi apurada.

Saix la ve alejarse como ve que casi se tropieza.

"¿Qué le pasa a esa?"

"Puede que se haya quedado de piedra al verte sin el traje"comentó marluxia en el pasillo-.

"….marluxia,¿de que hablas?"

"definitivamente, eres tonto, ¿no te fijaste como te miró?"

"no mucho…"

"ough….definitivamente debes ir a un oculista,bueno,chao" y con eso se fue.

"….hoy va a ser un dia muy largo"

* * *

><p><strong><span>unas horas mas tarde...<span>**

**Mundo de Piratas del caribe: Port Royal**

"¿ustedes son nuevos aquí verdad?"dijo un hombre con una barba extraña.

"s-si"dijo Xion,ambos tenian los rostros tapados con sus capuchas.

"bueno,seria mejor que no estén mucho rato aquí,la gente suele robar a los forasteros, y sobretodo a una dama tan hermosa como usted claro"

"Gracias señor, ¿puedo saber como se llama usted?"dijo en tono enojado y " un poco celoso" Saix(XD...).

"oh,mi nombre es Jack, Capitan Jack Sparrow"

"bueno, señor Sparrow-"

"Capitan"corrigió el.

"Capitan Sparrow,hemos oido que hay un sincorazon escondido en alguna parte…"

"oooh,asi que vienen pro eso,no les recomiendo que investiguen en eso,no vana encontrar a esa cosa"

"¿usted lo ha visto?"

"bueno,mas o menos,es parecido al Kraken, solo que mas grande,feo,de color negro,y suelta una tinta realmente asquerosa, doy prueba de ello"

"¿sabe donde podemos encontrarlo?"

"por la costa de Port Royal mas o menos,si quieren encontrarlo podrian esperar hasta mañana y pueden ir en mi barco a buscarlo, me las debe ese bicho por llenarme de babas"

"¿y porque hAsta mañana y no ahora?"dijo Saix.

"bueno,debido a que se esta haciendo tarde,y me gustaría que estuvieran cómodos en un sitio donde dormir"

"no creo que sea gratis" dijo Saix.

"no,claro que no"

Saix dio una bolsa a Sparrow con dinero.

"oh,que generoso,con esto me quedo algo para mi y les podrán reservar una habitación en la posada,siganme"

**15 minutos mas tarde….**

"Saix-"Xion llamó con un poco de miedo.

"no hables y no te alejes de mi"

Y con razón,la parte baja de la posada era un bar con un montón de piratas peligrosos bebiendo y jugando.

"esperad aquí,no os mováis" Sparrow se fue a hablar con el posadero,dejando a Saix y Xion en una esquina de la estancia,lejos de la mayoria de los sucios piratas que discutían entre ellos.

"mejor nos sentamos,esto ira para largo"dijo Saix,el se sentó en la mesa mas cercana y segura,Xion le siguió pero se tropezó con un hombre corpulento que le empujó sin querer y ella cayó al suelo revelando su rostro.

Todos los piratas se dispusieron a mirar hacia ella.

"Oh,lo siento señorita,¿esta bien?"el pirata corpulento dijo.

"s-si señor"ella se levantó.

"¿usted es muy bonita,¿Qué hace una muchacha como usted por aqui?"

"alejate de ella,necio"Saix le empujó.

"¿y tu quien eres,su novio o que?"

Todos se rieron a carajadas.

"No,no lo soy"

"entonces aparta de mi camino"le dio un empujon tan fuerte que le hizo rebotar hacia otra mesa

"¡Saix!"ella iba a ir por el,pero entonces el hombre la cogió del brazo"suelteme"

"deje a su amigo en el suelo, usted y yo podemos pasar un buen rato juntos" le bajó un poco la cremallera del traje.

_**CLICK**_

"yo que tu la soltada,amigo" Sparrow dijo apuntando con una pistola.

"no me das miedo" lanzó a Xion a un lado.

"es verdad, no me tienes miedo"

Alguien le toca el hombro y el pirata corpulento se da la vuelta para ver a-

_**PLOUM**_

Un fuerte puñetazo le dio en todo el estomago,Saix empleó toda su fuerza, estaba muy enfadado,y como todos saben, nunca se debe enfadar a Saix. En el ataque su rostro se descubrio,todos en la sala saltaron lejos de el.

"pero a el si"dijo finalmente Sparrow sorprendido ante el gesto de Saix,pero satisfecho. Guardó su arma.

"gh…"el hombre se largó corriendo al ver el rostro enojado de Saix.

"bueno amigos,sigan bebiendo,aquí no ha pasado nada"

* * *

><p><strong><span>habitación de la posada, momentos mas tarde.<span>**

"¿Estas bien,señorita?"dijo Sparrow

"si,pero¿porque ese hombre me agarró?"

"oh,es muy sencillo,digamos que le pareciste muy hermosa y que estaba borracho,asi que…el supuestamente queria tener una noche interesante con usted en una cama"

"….no lo entiendo…"dijo Xion.(ohw,que inocente ella xD)

"ven"Sparrow se acerca a su oido y le susurra un par de cosas.

"¡ew!" le empuja bruscamente"eso es de-…"

"bueno,todo explicado,todo solucionado,les espero mañana en mi barco."y se fue.

"estupidos humanos con sus hormonas..."

"Saix"

"¿que?"

"¿Dónde duermo?"

"en la cama"

"es una cama de matrimonio"

"¿y?"

"cama-para-dos"

"…..maldito hombre….."

Los dos se miraron fijamente de forma desafiante.

"¡Piedra,papel,tijera!"

Los dos sacan tijera.

"¡Piedra,papel,tijera!"

Los dos sacan piedra.

"….¿y si compartimos?"

"de ninguna manera"dijo Saix.

"uhm…¿que tal si tu te quedas con las mantas y te pones en un extremo de la cama y yo en el otro?"

"de acuerdo"

* * *

><p><strong>punto de vista de Xion\**

**01:12 AM…**

"_no puedo dormir,maldita sea"_

Claro,com voy a dormir si Saix esta en el otro lado de la cama de espaldas a mi con las mantas, y yo estoy aquí,en el otro lado, pasando un frio de la muerte oyendo como duerme tranquilamente.

Todavía recuerdo antes de venir a este mundo, cuando le vi sin el traje,tengo que admitir que se veia bien…

"_no Xion,no pienses esas cosas, Saix es feo….pero que demonios,¡claro que el no es feo!,el es-….oh,maldita sea,¿Por qué pienso esto?"_

Oigo un gemido en mi oido,y algo pasa por encima mio y me abraza bestialmente.

Una respiración profunda en mi cuello.

"_no ,ahora no…"_

"Saix"

"hnngrr.."un gruñido salió de el.

"me estas ahogando"

"¿hn?" dijo el medio dormido ahora.

"Saix?"

"¿hn?"dijo el otravez.

"…." Yo le aparto de forma brusca y con eso consigo que se despierte.

"¿Qué demonios,porque me despertaste?"

"no he dormido en toda la noche y acababas de echarte encima mio dormido."

"a veces me muevo mucho en la cama, no es culpa mia, marioneta"

"a mi que me importa eso, al menos tu duermes caliente, y deja de llamarme marioneta, pareces un disco rayado, buenas noches" muy enojada y sin pensar en lo que dije le di la espalda y me hice un ovillo a mi misma para coger calor.

Al poco de 20 minutos, acabo temblando de frio otra vez,pero me termino durmiendo igualmente.

* * *

><p>en medio de la noche me despierto,no se a que hora,pero apenas lo noto. algo calido me rodea,y dejo de tener frio,dejandome dormir otravez.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>habitación de la posada, 8:12 AM<span>**

un rayo de luz a traves de la ventana me despierta.

"hmnn" que pocas ganas de levantarme tengo,pero bueno...

acabo por levantarme y...

espera,¿que hago yo con las sabanas,acaso Saix no se las había quedado para el?

_"tal véz el me las puso cuando me dormí...bueno,fue un detalle de su parte..."_

me giro hacia donde estaba Saix, estaba profundamente dormido en el otro lado de la cama todavia.

y claro...no creo que le importe que me tome un baño mientras el duerme,¿verdad?.

* * *

><p><strong>8:56 AM<strong>

**/punto de vista** de** Saix\**

"grrhn"

me levanto con pereza,oigo el agua caer.

"¿esta lloviendo?"

miro por la ventana y no estaba lloviendo. Extraño. Me giro hacia el otro extremo de la cama y Xion no estaba. el sonido del agua venia del baño.

_"supongo que estara tomando un baño,pero tenemos que ir al barco de ese hombre"_

"Numero XIV" llamó Saix a la puerta del baño.

dentro del baño el agua y el cantar de Xion impedian que esta pudiera escuchar a Saix.

_"Sera...¿con que ignorandome,eh?,le voy a dar su merecido,asi aprendera la proxima vez"_

intenta abrir la puerta.

_"¿cerrada por dentro?,hmp,esta puerta no sera dificil de abrir..."_

y despues de un montón de intentos de abrir la puerta del baño...

**_CLACK_**

Xion sale del baño con una toalla alrededor.

"¡!"

"..."

_**¡PLAF!**_

"..." Saix acaba con una marca de bofetada en la cara.

pasa a su lado,coge su ropa y sus botas,va de nuevo hacia la puerta del baño,Saix estaba alli paralizado todavia en el sitio.

"¡Pervertido!"

_**¡SLAM!**_

le dio con la puerta del baño en las narices,y Saix aun sin moverse del sitio.

"..." se toca la mejilla donde recibió la bofetada"Au..."

_"tomar nota: no molestar a la marioneta cuando esta en el baño"_

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado ^^<p>

revisen y comenten plis!

pd: disculpen mis faltas de octografia ^^U...


	3. Un pulpito gigante me encontré yo

Descargo de responsabilidad: ¡no soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts!

Advertencia: discusión….err…bueno, ya saben, sino quieren leer una parte del capitulo sáltensela ^^U

* * *

><p>-Un pulpito gigante me encontré yo-<p>

**Barco de Jack Sparrow**

"Numero XIV"

"…"

"Numero XIV"

"oigo el viento" dijo ella sarcástica, yéndose de la cubierta para ir a popa donde Jack Sparrow estaba manejando el timón.

"¿tuvieron una noche movida eh?"dijo Jack Sparrow"¡20 grados a estribor!"

"¡Si Capitán!" Los piratas se pusieron manos a la obra con las ordenes de Jack.

"mas o menos, pero no es lo que piensas" dijo ella sentándose en una caja de madera mirando como Jack pilotaba la nave.

"¿ah no, entonces que ocurrió?"

"fue esta mañana, el intentaba entrar en el baño y-"

"oooooh,no me digas mas, le pegaste una buena bofetada y te enfadaste"

"si, algo así"

"dime, ¿ustedes son amigos?"

"no,mas bien compañeros de equipo, el es…uno de mis superiores"

"pues menudo respeto le tienes" se toma otro trago de ron.

"cuando estamos en misiones somos iguales, o eso se supone, no lo sé."

"si tu amigo es tan susceptible como yo pude observar anoche…yo me disculparía por abofetearlo"

"no voy a disculparme con ese…ese idiota" se cruzó de brazos.

"oh, ya veo, ¿te gusta el peliazulado eh?" dijo él.

"¿Qué!"

"¡que alguien quite esas cuerdas de en medio de la cubierta y que las ponga en la bodega con los cañones!" ordenó Jack.

"¿Por qué iba a gustarme ese mandón?"

"por dos razones: una, he visto como le miras y dos, los que se pelean se quieren, o eso dicen."

"yo no le miro"

"ya lo creo que sí, aunque si te soy sincero no te culpo, cualquier mujer se rendiría ante tu amigo, con ese peinado tan salvaje, esa marca en su cara…que la verdad le da un toque de superioridad y esos ojos…"mira de reojo a Xion, quien ya estaba con la mirada puesta en Saix, que estaba en la cubierta mirando el mar."Tierra llamando a la enamorada del barco~"

"¡!, ¡Que no me gusta el!"

"oh, tranquila mujer, que no se lo diré a nadie"

"¡pero te he dicho que-!, olvídalo. ¿Nos queda mucho tramo todavía?"

"estamos a medio camino del lugar donde encontré a ese monstruo"

"dijiste que se parecía al kraken"

"si, se parecía mucho, pero el kraken se supone que ya lo derrotamos mi tripulación y yo hace tiempo, pero no me extrañaría que esa cosa este viva"

"…"se levanta y va a la cubierta con Saix, y se pone a su lado observando el mar"

"Numero XIV"

"Tal vez el Kraken se comió un sincorazón y se volvió de la forma que lo describió Jack Sparrow, por lo que debió comerse una Parca pirata (un sincorazón),al igual que en la selva aquel leopardo se comió un Acechador y se volvió peligroso" comentó ella sin mirarle.

"….yo ya había llegado a ese razonamiento, pero si mi teoría es correcta, puede que alguna enfermedad afecte a los sincorazón para que sean "comestibles"."

"¿comestibles?"

"si, se supone que los sincorazón son solo sombras, oscuridad. Esa es la única forma de la que se me ocurre de que sean comestibles y las bestias de los mundos se vuelvan peligrosos"

"o tal vez alguien esté haciendo que sean "comibles" para controlar a los animales destacables de cada mundo." dijo ella.

"…no había pensado en eso.." la miró sorprendido.

"imagínalo así: soy un malvado ser que quiere controlar todos los mundos, ¿y que mejor forma que usando mis conocimientos para manipular a los sincorazón para que las bestias mas peligrosas de los mundos sean controladas por mi?, y de paso, si soy capaz de controlarlos a la perfección, invado el castillo inexistente, o el castillo del olvido de la organización XIII" dijo ella poniéndose en el lugar del enemigo.

"…."

"¿Saix?"

"…"

"¡Saix!"

"¿Quién podría hacer algo así?" se decía el a si mismo en voz alta.

" ¿alguien con mucho poder y una mente retorcida?"

"….hmn…..oye ¿tú no estabas ignorándome, marioneta?"

"sigo enojada contigo"

"¿y a mí me tiene que importar eso, marioneta tonta?"

"debería importarte, pervertido" le dijo ella poniendo los ojos.

"te estuve llamando y no contestabas" dijo el algo enojado.

"¡estaba en el baño y no te escuche por el ruido del agua, idiota!"

"¡no me llames idiota!"Gritaba Saix.

"¡pues tu no me llames marioneta!"

"¡eso es lo que eres tu!"

"¡pervertido!"

"¡bruja!"

"¡antisocial!"

Todos los piratas estaban mirando la discusión de ambos, Jack se quedó mirando también mientras bebía ron, sabía que si se metía en la discusión acabaría mal.

"¡niñata!"

"¡!" ella dio un suspiro de sorpresa y enojo"¡maleducado!"

"¡maleducada serás tu!"

"¡yo almenos no tengo una "X" que me cruza la cara!"

"¡¿AH SI?,¡PUES TU ERES…FEA!" gritó el con todas sus ganas con el pelo erizado y los ojos brillándole.

"…."un silencio incomodo en el barco.

"…."Xion bajó la cabeza.

"…" todos los piratas miraron mal a Saix

"¿¡y que miran ustedes!"

Un sollozo por parte de Xion.

En ese momento, al ver que todos le miraban con vergüenza ajena, enojo y decepción, se "sintió" un poco culpable.

"Numero-"

"¡cállate, ¿tengo nombre sabes?, me llamó Xion, X-I-O-N!"y con eso se fue a la bodega del barco a llorar.

Todos murmuraban cosas.

"todo el mundo a trabajar, vamos, vamos" dijo Jack distrayendo a la tripulación.

"grrr" fue y dio una patada a un cubo, enojado.

* * *

><p><strong>Una hora y 45 minutos mas tarde…<strong>

"amigo, lo peor que puede hacer un hombre es hacer llorar a una mujer" comentó Jack acercándose a Saix.

"no es una mujer, es una niñata"

De pronto alguien le agarro pro el cuello del traje.

"¡escúchame bien, pedazo de idiota!, ¡tu amiga acaba de salir llorando por tu culpa, así que mueve tu trasero a la bodega y discúlpate, o te lanzó por la borda!" gritó Jack, empujándolo dentro de la bodega y cerrando al puerta.

"…maldito hombre"

Escuchó el llanto de Xion.

"..¿Estas aquí?" el se puso a buscarla, y la encontró entre sacos de harina, con los brazos abrazados a sus rodillas y con la cabeza agachada, llorando.

"_maldita sea, es una tonta…" _se acercó a ella, Xion no respondió, siguió llorando.

"vete, déjame en paz" dijo ella entre lagrimas.

"los incorpóreos no lloramos" dijo el.

Y lo único que consiguió fue que ella llorara más.

"_¿pero que hice ahora?"_Pensó el desconcertado, sin saber como calmarla.

"_las mujeres son tan complicadas…..tal vez si le digo algo agradable deje de llorar" _(XD)

"umn….tienes…unas…piernas bonitas_" _dijo el casi en voz baja, agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

"¿….?"Ella levantó la cabeza." no es verdad"

"…."el miró con desconcierto y frustración. Esto hizo que Xion se asustara pensado que el iba a gritarle de nuevo.

"L-lo siento mucho Saix, no quería-" empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

"si vas a llorar otra vez me voy" y con eso se dirigió a abandonar la sala.

"S-Saix…e-espera…"

"¿que?"el se giró para verla de pie ,a pocos metros de el. Ella estaba temblando de miedo. Sus pies querían ir corriendo hacia el y abrazarlo (nada mas porque la situación requiere un abrazo tranquilizador), pero claro, Saix no es de los que les gusta abrazar y mucho menos ser abrazados por nadie.

"Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya" dijo el.

"¿eh?"

"¿quieres un abrazo, verdad?" dijo el de forma obvia.

"…"se le iluminó la cara.

"te doy 3 segundos…solo por esta vez" dijo el girando la cabeza a un lado con los ojos cerrados y poniendo cara de estar un poco fastidiado y molesto, pero sabiendo que era la forma mas rápida de disculparse, extendió los brazos hacia los lados (Cara de Saix ahora: ùXúU…).

Xion se quedó por unos momentos allí. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien como el hacer eso.

Pero ella necesitaba un abrazo.

Así que, con algo de miedo se acercó a el y le abrazo rodeando la espalda del peliazul con sus brazos.

Saix tembló de fastidio y se tensó, pero sabia que tenía que hacer esto para proseguir con la misión de una buena vez.

Aunque su cuerpo tenia otros pensamientos, porque inconscientemente cerró el abrazo con sus brazos, correspondiéndoselo….almenos su cuerpo, porque su mente estaba en contra de esto.

_**¡PLOUM!, ¡PLOUM!, ¡PLOUM!...**_

El sonido asusto a ambos, el barco se balanceo fuertemente y los dos rodaron por el suelo abrazados.

"¡vamos!"Saix se levanta, agarra de la muñeca a Xion y entre los balanceos del barco, los sonidos de golpes y cañonazos afuera, se dirige hacia la puerta que daba a la cubierta.

"¡!"

Un temblor en el barco hizo que Saix soltara a Xion, pero esta mantuvo el equilibrio y se abrazó al estomago de el.

"Xion, no te sueltes de mi" dijo el intentando llegar a la puerta

"d-de acuerdo"_"¿acaba de llamarme por mi nombre?" _dijo ella en sus pensamientos.

Saix abrió la puerta.

_**¡PAF!**_

El agua del mar les golpeó a los dos, y se hubieran caído de no ser porque Saix se había sujetado al marco de la puerta.

"¡hombre, habéis llegado en un buen momento!"dijo Jack Sparrow balanceándose de un lado a otro con los temblores del barco. El cielo se había nublado y había una tormenta torrencial (con rayos incluidos).

"¿¡Qué esta pasando!" dijo Saix.

"me temo que lo que estabais buscando acaba de encontrarnos a nosotros"

"¡pero yo no lo veo!"dijo Xion.

"eso es porque esta enganchado debajo del barco"

Tentáculos negros salieron del agua alrededor del barco y se engancharon a el.

"¡Jack, esa cosa quiere hundir el barco!"dijo Will Turner(hombre, por fin aparece XD)

"¿No me digas?, pensé que quería invitarnos a un baño en el mar con los peces Señor Turner"

"¡CUIDADO!"gritó la tripulación.

_**¡PLOUM!**_

"¡se ha enganchado en la bodega donde están los cañones!"gritó Will Turner.

"encárgate de eso"

"¿Qué, yo?"

"si señor Turner, usted tiene mejor puntería que yo ahora"

"será porque estas medio borracho" dijo el mientras entraba a la bodega con pistola y espada en mano.

"¿nosotros que podemos hacer?" Preguntó Saix.

"te sugeriría que subieras al palo mayor para que me guiaras mientras intentó encargarme de los tentáculos que están aquí en la cubierta" salta esquivando un golpe de un tentáculo.

"Bien, pero-"

"yo me quedo con ella, vete arriba" dijo Jack

"Ten cuidado Xion" dijo el antes de separarse de ella y subir por las cuerdas del Palo mayor.

"bien señorita, si sabes usar un arma, podemos hacer un buen equipo" salta esquivando otra vez.

"Si pero…no tengo mi arma ahora aquí, se esta reparando" claro, la llave espada de Xion estaba reparándose en el laboratorio de Vexen (muajajaja XD).

"¿no puedes invocar,hacer hechizos o algo así?"

"bueno" intenta invocar su arma de todas formas, pero no funciona" no puedo, aun lo están reparando"

"necesitamos un plan" dijo Jack.

"ghhhrrrr"

"¡cuidado!"gritó Saix.

El golpe azotó el barco con fuerza.

"Oye, ¿y se lanzan rayos a el y tu le atacas cuando este aturdido?"

"me gusta eso, ¿usas magia, eres bruja?"

"no, no soy una bruja, pero puedo lanzar hechizos elementales, igual que Saix"

"genial, vamos a ello" hizo una señal para que los demás dispararan cuando el lo hiciera.

"¡Saix, lanza un hechizo Rayo++!"

"¡!"Saix lo escuchó desde arriba e hizo lo pedido.

"GRRRAAAAAH"

"¡AHORA JACK!"Gritó Xion.

_**¡BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Unos momentos mas tarde...<strong>

El cielo se había despejado un poco.

"Chicos, buen trabajo, hemos ahuyentado a esa cosa" dijo Jack."Todos han hecho un gran trabajo, pero con ayuda de nuestros 2 invitados todo ha salido mejor de lo esperado"

"¿y yo que?"dijo Will Turner.

"de acuerdo, tu también hombre"

La tripulación estaba hablando entre ellos y también reparando el barco.

"Saix" Ella se acerco hasta el, que estaba cerca de la borda a babor(es decir, en la cubierta en la parte izquierda del barco cerca de la borda/barandilla).

"Al final es verdad que algo o alguien quiere controlar a las grandes bestias de los diferentes mundos"

"sabes, no te he pedido disculpas por aquella bofetada"

"no lo hagas de todas formas"

"e-esta bien…"

"Debemos irnos pronto, ya terminamos nuestro cometido."

"la verdad ha sido una misión interesante" dijo ella.

"es posible"

Se da la vuelta.

"vamos con ellos, debemos irnos pronto"

Los dos van con los demás.

"Aunque, me pareció que no lo ahuyentamos, mas bien parecía que se retiraba el mismo" comentó Will Turner dudoso.

"ese tipo de comentarios no se deben hacer" dijo Jack.

"¿porque?" preguntó Xion.

"GRRRRRRH" el kraken salió del agua y asomó su gigantesca cabeza justo detrás de Jack. En efecto, se había vuelto de un color negro como la oscuridad y tenia el símbolo de los sincorazón en la cabeza.

Todos se callaron y miraron al Kraken.

"esta detrás de mi" dijo Jack mirándolos a todos.

Todos asintieron a el.

"Turner, cuando esto termine recuérdame que te un balazo en el trasero"

"trato hecho" dijo Will.

"¡ABAJO!" un Saix invoca su espadón/claymore y salta por encima de Jack Sparrow y le da un buen golpetazo en la cabeza con su arma al animal,que le hace caer y hundirse en el agua,esta vez ahuyentándolo de verdad.

"menuda espada" dijo Jack.

"debemos irnos, gracias por ayudarnos" dijo Xion

"¿ya, y no se quedan a celebrarlo?"

"debemos volver, pero gracias" dijo Saix.

"¿y,como van a volver?"

"dense todos la vuelta" pidió ella.

Todos lo hacen, y un rato después se cansan y se dan la vuelta.

"no están" dijo Will Turner.

* * *

><p><strong>Castillo inexistene, zona gris.<strong>

ambos traspasan el portal oscuro y Saix lo cierra.

"parece que todos duermen" dijo Xion al no ver a nadie en la zona gris.

"mucho mejor para nosotros"

Ambos caminan juntos subiendo las escaleras de La Vista Crepuscular(es una zona del castillo, no me lo invento xD)

"¿tú crees que Xemnas nos creerá cuando le contemos lo que averiguamos?"Comentó el.

"por supuesto que sí, no creo que haya problema con eso"

Se topan con Vexen.

"Veo que ya volvieron"

"si…numero IV"

"Xion, cuando puedas ven al laboratorio, he arreglado la llave espada y le he hecho unas mejoras"

"de acuerdo"

Vexen siguió su camino.

"seguro que convirtió tu arma en una espada que habla y todo" dijo Saix en tono de broma(¡LOL ,Saix bromeando con Xion!).

Ella se ríe" no me extrañaría nada"_"Wow, ¿acaba de hace una gracia conmigo? tal vez no sea tan malo…solo necesita un amigo después de todo"_

Ambos prosiguieron su camino y pasaron por El salón de Las Melodías muertas (alias sala de entrenamiento de la organización, desde el piso superior se puede ver el área de entrenamiento y están las habitaciones y demás pasando por la puerta ).

Prosiguieron subiendo por la rampa de la Senda del No Ser y llegar al piso superior de El salón de Las Melodías muertas(explicado antes)y entraron al pasillo de las habitaciones.

"informaremos mañana a Xemnas, vete a descansar" dijo el abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

"que descanse, Saix"

"lo mismo digo, Xion" y con eso cerró la puerta.

"_¿otra vez dijo mi nombre?...tal vez..el esté cambiando. Me parece tan difícil de creer"_

Xion se alejó por el pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación e irse a dormir.

Mañana será otro dia.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ^^<p>

Aquí les dejo algunos significados de la parte del barco pirata:

Popa = parte de atrás del barco.

Proa= parte de delante del barco.(creo que esto no lo digo en el fic pero lo pongo de todas formas XD)

Estribor= derecha

Babor= izquierda

Nota: si me equivoco con las definiciones discúlpenme ^^U

revisen y comenten porfavor!


	4. ¿un dia ajetreado?

Descargo de responsabilidad: ¡no soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts!

nota: disculpen mis errores de octografia ^^U...

* * *

><p>-¿un dia ajetreado?-<p>

**Habitación de Xion**

_"Xion" llamó una voz._

_"¿eh?"Xion se incorpora y se queda sentada en la cama. Mira hacia la puerta, y allí está el._

_Estaba apoyando su espalda en el marco de la puerta, los pies cruzados con estilo, al igual que tiene sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su rostro no parecía ser amenazante, ni enojado, ni siquiera frustración._

_Sino….sensual._

_"¿q-que ocurre Saix?"_

_"bueno" el deja de estar en su pose y camina hacia ella con lentitud." estaba pensando, que quizás podríamos pasar el rato" el llegó a la forma sentada de Xion con una sonrisa tornada entre la ternura y la malicia._

_"¿pasar el rato?"_

_"Si, ¿se te ocurre algo?"El se arrodilló un poco y tenía la intención de subirse sobre Xion, pero ella es más rápida y se arrastro hacia atrás de la cama y se levanto lejos de el, ya fuera de la cama._

_"N-no..ah..yo…tengo que ir a ver a Vexen al laboratorio" intentó ir corriendo, pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta es cogida por los antebrazos y jalada a la cama bestialmente._

_"Xion"dijo Saix sobre ella casi en un susurro. Ahora el no llevaba la parte superior del traje, revelando su hermoso cuerpo esbelto._

_"e-espera Saix,no" ella lo empujó, pero fue cogida de las muñecas y clavada a la cama de nuevo._

_"Kingdom hearts será testigo del placer que te daré ahora " dijo a ella susurrándole al oído._

**_Rinnnnnnnnnn….._**

¡HAA!" Xion se despertó dando un respingo en su cama al oír la alarma del despertador.

_"¿fue un sueño?..oh dios..¿porque abre soñado eso con Saix?"_

Aun extrañada y nerviosa,se levanta de la cama y se pone el uniforme de la organización.

* * *

><p><strong><span>10 minutos mas tarde, Vista Crepuscular<span>**

"¡hola Xion!"Dijo un alegre Demyx.

"hola.." ella se frotó la cara.

"¿se durmió mal?"

"no,dormi muy bien,¿Por qué estas feliz?"

"¿no te has enterado?¡Xemnas nos ha dado el día libre a todos!"

"vaya…"

"me gustaría seguir charlando, pero voy a dar una vuelta por la sala de música,¡ah,no te olvides de que esta noche en Ciudad de Halloween hay una fiesta solo para la organización!" y con eso puso pies en polvorosa.

_"bueno, aun tengo que ir al laboratorio de Vexen a recoger mi arma"_

Puso camino hacia su destino.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Laboratorio de Vexen<span>**

"buenos días" dijo Vexen.

"si, buenos días..esto..¿donde esta mi arma?"

"ah, esta allí, sobe la mesa, deberías practicar un poco con ella antes de usarla en una misión."

Ella coge su arma.

"bien, entonces iré a pedirle a Xigbar que me ayude con eso, seguro debe de estar en el área de entrenamiento"(alias Salón de las melodías muertas, no se porque ponen nombres tan raros a los lugares del castillo XD).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Área de entrenamiento<span>**

"¿Xigbar, estas por aquí?"

"no ,no esta aquí" dijo la voz de Luxord.

"hola Luxord ,¿Xigbar no está aquí?"

"no, pero si vuelve le haré saber que le buscas, voy a estar aquí todo el día practicando mis habilidades"

"ah, gracias Luxord"_"iré a ver donde se metieron Axel y Roxas"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zona gris, unos 30 minutos después<span>**

**/punto de vista de Xion\**

Me siento en uno de los sofás. No encontré a Axel, y tampoco a Roxas

Aun pienso en el sueño.

Dios mío, aun tengo en mi cabeza su mirada seductora…ough..¿Porque a mí?

"Boo~"

"¡aah!" yo salté del sillón del susto.

"ha,ha,haha,haa.." Larxene se reía de mí.

"¡Larxene!"

"hola Xion, cuanto tiempo sin verte, debes de estar harta de tener a Saix de compañero ¿No?"

"supongo…oye Larxene, ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre…una cosa?"

"¿sobre qué exactamente?"Ella se sentó a su lado frunciendo el ceño.

"uhm, es que, tuve un sueño sobre alguien y…"

"¡oh, cuenta, cuenta, vamos!" dijo ella emocionada. La verdad es que cuando estamos en nuestras conversaciones de mujer a mujer, se vuelve algo inofensiva.

"bueno, yo…"miro hacia los lados y detrás del sofá asegurándome de que no hay nadie. "yo soñé con alguien que no pensé que aria lo que pasó en mi sueño"

"aja…" Larxene estaba absorta escuchando a Xion.

"bueno, el caso es que, yo me levanté de la cama y le vi a el en la puerta en una pose un tanto….extraña.." me sonrojo ante esto.

"ohw…"

"y se acerco diciéndome que quería pasar el rato conmigo, y luego intentó echarse encima mía, pero yo después intente salir por la puerta, pero me cogió me empaló contra la cama…"

"¡madre de Kingdom Hearts!….¿y después que, eh?"Dijo ella con mucho interés.

"luego dijo mi nombre y me susurró al oído una cosa…y luego me desperté"

"¿pero qué cosa te susurró antes de que te despertaras?"

"uhm, dijo exactamente: "Kingdom hearts será testigo del placer que te daré ahora ""

"..oye, ¿nunca has soñado con esa persona de esa manera?"

"no, nunca"

"oh, amiga, creo que te gusta esa persona con la que soñaste, ¿Quién fue, eh, eh?"Dijo ella dándole codazos en el brazo con picardía.

"ahhh, no me acuerdo muy bien…no le vi bien la cara" mentí yo a ella.

"¡awhg!, ¿pero almenos era guapo?"

"bueno" intento que la imagen de Saix con el torso al descubierto no me ponga nerviosa"si,es posible…"

"amiga, ojalá hubiera soñado eso"

"¿Que soñó Xion?"dijo una voz detrás del sofá.

"ghaaa!"Las dos gritamos.

"¡Marly!"Larxene dijo.

"lo siento, no pude evitarlo, ¿Qué soñó ella?"

"lo siento Marly, secreto de chicas" dijo Larxene.

"eso no es justo, quiero saberlo"

"te fastidias, a no ser que me regales una de tus rosas del jardín, esa que cuidas tanto"

"¡no, a esa le tengo un cariño especial, además, es para Vexen, no para ti!"cortó Marluxia al instante

"uhhh, vale, tranquilo fiera"

"¿te gusta Vexen?"Pregunté yo.

"¿eh?, ha, ha…¡no, claro que no!"Dijo Marluxia nervioso.

"uh, que mentira mas grande" burló Larxene.

"¡ven aquí Larxene!"

"ha, jamás!"

Y Larxene se fue corriendo siendo perseguida por un enojado Marluxia,

"augh" ahora estoy sola en la zona gris.

Mi estomago ruge.

Me olvide que no había desayunado. Bueno, iré a la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde…<strong>

Oh, parece que no hay nadie por aquí.

Voy a la nevera y saco embutido y me hago un sándwich mixto.

"hola" alguien dijo en un extremo de la sala.

Me congelé.

"h-hola Saix" me giró un poco nerviosa con mi sándwich.

"¿dormiste bien?"dijo él, que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, tomando un té.

"uhm…m-más o menos, ¿y tú?"

"como un tronco, ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?"

_"Se dio cuenta, ¡no, no, no, no, no!"_

"uhm, hace un poco de frio"

"Ah.." dijo el no muy convencido.

Yo me dirijo hacia la puerta para salir corriendo de allí.

"espera"

"¿uh,q-que pasa?"

"seria mejor que comieras eso aquí"

"bueno, yo no quería molestar…"

"estupideces, ven aquí." dijo el casi como una orden.

"si señor" voy y me siento lo más lejos de el.

"¿Por qué buscabas a Xigbar?"

"¿Cómo sabes-?"

"Luxord me lo dijo cuando pregunté por su paradero"

"bueno, quería que me ayudara a entrenar con la llave espada, ya Vexen me la dejó como nueva"

"ah…"el se tomo su té.

Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo, yo me concentré en comer mi sándwich, y cuando hube terminado, me levanté y fui hacia la puerta.

Pero me tropecé con las prisas y me caí al suelo de bruces.

"Ough.." me giré con dolor.

"¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?"Esta vez el estaba caminado hacia mi.

Me sonrojé mucho, en este momento mi mente me hizo una imagen recordatoria del sueño que tuve de el.

"N-no es nada" me levanté rápido antes de que se acercara mas. "a-adios" y con eso me fui corriendo.

* * *

><p>No me lo puedo creer, le he estado evitando todo el dia.<p>

Después de lo que pasó en la cocina me di un paseó larguísimo por el castillo, y después fui a la biblioteca para leer, pero el estaba allí y cuando me vio yo Salí de allí.

Luego pasó lo mismo en el aula de música, en los jardines, en la cocina otra vez, en la Zona Gris…

Ahora son las 14:27, y me dirijo a el área de entrenamiento, allí seguía todavía Luxord. Le pregunté por Xigbar, pero me dijo que no le había visto ni a el ni a Xaldin ni a Lexaeus.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos me voy al área gris, pero justo al entrar me encuentro con Saix, y antes de poder escabullirme el me ve y me llama, pero yo me voy corriendo a mi habitación y me encierro allí.

* * *

><p><strong>punto de vista de Saix\**

**Vista Crepuscular, 26 minutos después.**

Esa niña ha estado rara hoy, no ha parado de huir de mi, ¿Qué le he hecho?, en la misión de Port Royal discutimos pero todo acabo normal, no creo que siga enojada por lo del baño.

"¡Larxene, no te escondas, ven aquí!" veo a un enfadado Marluxia corriendo escaleras arriba.

Mas tarde puedo ver bajar a Larxene.

"hola Saix"

"numero XII…"dije yo sin intereses.

"sabes, tengo un secreto que contarte"

"no me interesa"

"oh, te interesa, sobretodo si es de Xion"

"¿que?" esta vez la miro al oír esa información.

"si, si, ¿quieres oírlo?"

"suéltalo" ordené yo.

"pues veras" se acerca a mi oído y me cuenta lo que sabe.

"¡!...¿y eso que significa?"

"oh, que le gusta alguien"

"¿Quién es?"

"Xion me dijo que no lo sabia porque no le vio la cara en el sueño"

"hmn…."

"bueno, a juro que es Roxas"

"¿y porque Roxas?"

"son "amigos del alma", se llevan bien, etc…"

"….¿no estabas huyendo de Marluxia?"

"oh, si, eso…"

"¡aja, aquí estas arpía!" dijo triunfante Marluxia al bajar y ver a Larxene.

"¡hasta luego!" y Larxene se fue corriendo huyendo de su perseguidor.

Y aquí estoy yo, observando el cielo desde mi lugar.

"vamos Roxas, Xion debe de estar preocupada." ese era Axel.

"P-pero yo no se si debo-"

"¡tonterías!, seguro que les vendrá bien a ustedes dos que den un paseo juntos" voy a matar a Axel,grrrh..

"B-bueno, si tu lo dices"

"¡Ey Saix!" Dijo Axel al verme.

"Axel…..y numero XIII" dije yo sin mas y seguí mirando al cielo.

"uhmn" ellos siguen su camino.

No se porque, pero siento la necesidad de romper algo ahora mismo.

**/fin punto de vista de Saix\**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Habitación de Xion, 10 minutos mas tarde<span>**

"¿Qué dices entonces Xion?"Dijo Roxas algo nervioso.

"ahm, no se.."

"a juro estarás aburrida, además, te vendrá bien salir del castillo un rato ¿no?" dijo Axel para convencerla.

"ah, bueno….esta bien, acepto, me encantara ir contigo Roxas" dijo ella sonriente.

"genial, diviértanse entonces" Axel abre un portal y les empuja a ambos dentro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mundo Inexistente, lugar: rascacielos de los recuerdos<span>**

"¿aquí?"Preguntó ella.

"si, bueno, pensé en Villa Crepúsculo pero quería algo diferente para nosotros..ahm.."Roxas estaba nervioso." si quieres podemos ira otro sitio o-"

"esta bien Roxas, no importa" dijo ella sonriéndole.

"oh, v-vale…"

"¿estas bien?" ella se acerco a el algo preocupada.

"no, que va, esto-…vamos" el fue por una de las calles y Xion lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado durante un buen rato.

"¿y como te ha ido en las misiones con Saix?"

"oh, bueno, en principio muy mal, ya sabes como es el conmigo"

"lo supuse, debe ser duro tener de compañero a Saix"

"si, pero…."

"¿pero?"Preguntó Roxas extrañado.

"yo creo que, quizás solo necesite un amigo y-"

"¡no Xion!"

"¿ah?"se sorprendió cuando fue cortada por Roxas.

"el siempre se ha portado mal contigo, tu eres una buena persona, amable, gentil, y si tuvieras corazón seguramente lo tendrías grande como una casa, pero Saix es Saix y eso quiere decir que nunca va a cambiar tu opinión sobre ti. Axel y yo somos tus amigos, Saix es cruel…"

"….lo siento" dijo ella apenada

Roxas se arrepiente del tono de voz que utilizó.

"No Xion, no te disculpes, no quería decirte todo eso en ese tono."

"no importa Roxas,lo entiendo"

"¿estas segura?"

"Si, tranquilo…"ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado bajándola.

"Xion" el pone su mano en el rostro de Xion y le levanta la cabeza para que ella le mire.

"¿Roxas?,¡!"

* * *

><p><strong>punto de vista de Xion\**

_"el me va a besar…"_

Yo inconscientemente paso mis brazos por su cuello, acariciándole la nuca con mis manos. El me acerca mas pasando su brazo libre por mi cintura.

Nunca me han besado pero, "siento" curiosidad por saber como es la "sensación".

Los dos cerramos los ojos y acercamos nuestras cabezas lentamente.

Yo entrecierro los ojos.

¡!" Mi mente me esta engañando, porque en el lugar de Roxas esta ahora Saix, pero un poco arrodillado e inclinado con los ojos cerrados.

Yo parpadeó y vuelvo a ver a Roxas.

Me alejo de el justo cuando nos vamos a besar.

"¿que ocurre?"me preguntó el.

"Roxas, eres mi mejor amigo pero…no puedo" me alejo de el bajando la cabeza.

"Xion…yo….lo entiendo, no pasa nada, lo siento"

"gracias por entenderlo"

"entonces, ¿volvemos?"

"bueno, seria lo mejor, no quiero toparme con Neosombras"

"si, es cierto, vamos y además, esta noche tenemos esa fiesta en el mundo de Ciudad de Halloween y llegamos tarde"

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado ^^<p>

el siguiente capitulo sera:"una noche única. Parte I"

revisen y comenten porfa ^^

saix: o les doy con mi claymore!:(!

xion: ¬¬U...animal...

saix: gracias =D.

^^u...Pues eso :D...saludos ^^.


	5. una noche única Parte I

Descargo de responsabilidad: ¡no soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts!

nota: lean con calma y disfruten del fic ^^

* * *

><p>-una noche única. Parte I-<p>

**/punto de vista de Saix\**

**Mundo de Ciudad de Halloween, 21:13 PM, lugar: salón de baile situado en una zona inaccesible (inventando por mi).**

La decoración del lugar es bastante sencilla, con adornos navideños en el techo, las paredes son de un color gris brillante, una lámpara de araña cuelga del centro del techo de la sala, hay sillones cómodos similares a los de la zona gris, pero estos son de color morado metalizado oscuro, situados en las paredes de la sala.

Desde la entrada principal se puede ver al fondo una gran mesa comida, y mas al fondo un ventanal donde se puede ver parte del gran jardín de fuera.

En el extremo noroeste esta la zona donde se prepara y pone la música.

Hay puertas que dan a los baños y a un pequeño salón con televisor mesa para jugar al poker.

Hay una puerta lateral izquierda que da a un patio grande con azulejos de piedra con un dibujo del símbolo de la organización al revés en el centro. A mano derecha esta el jardín, que a pesar de que el césped y los setos sean de color gris natural, tiene cierto encanto. a mano izquierda hay una verja que limita las fronteras del patio y el jardín.

Si seguimos caminando por el lado derecho y rodeamos el área hasta estar en la parte de detrás, se puede ver un sauce con todas sus ramas echadas hacia el extremo derecho, como si el viento lo hubiera torcido hacia ese lado. Y junto al sauce esta una hermosa fuente, de un color azul cristal, al igual que el agua que brota de ella.

Y por supuesto, si miramos hacia el edificio, podemos ver el ventanal de antes, y se puede ver el interior del lugar también.

¿y donde estoy yo,me preguntareis?. Estoy dentro del edificio, a mano derecha de la mesa de comida, mirando hacia la entrada, junto con el resto de la organización.

Unos están sentados, otros están tomando bebidas, otros bailando, en el salón de juegos están algunos jugando al póquer también.

Yo estoy vestido con un esmoquin negro, al igual que todos, excepto Xemnas , que lleva su traje de la organización a rayas(el traje que lleva en su forma final ), y Larxene, que lleva un vestido de lentejuelas de color negro que le llega hasta los tobillos.

Llevo el chaleco del traje abierto con el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevo por dentro subida (en plan chulo XD) y llevando la camisa suelta en vez de tenerla remangada por dentro (wow, que estilo el Saix XD). Y por supuesto, ninguno de los miembros de la organización llevábamos corbata de ningún tipo.

"¡Axeeeeel!" Roxas fue corriendo atravesando la entrada yendo hacia donde vió a Axel.

"Wow Roxas, mejor tarde que nunca eh?"

"lo siento"

"¿y Xion?"Preguntó Axel

"Esta alli,¡Xiooooooon!"

Veo una figura entrar en la sala, y me quedo de piedra.

Ella lleva un vestido de color azul eléctrico, el estilo del vestido es de un corte asimétrico y de un solo hombro(es decir, que lleva solo una manga larga que le cubre un brazo, en este caso el izquierdo, dejando el brazo y el hombro derecho completamente desnudo. La tela por la parte derecha esta por debajo de las axilas, a la altura del busto, justo por encima del pecho).

El diseño de la manga del brazo que le cubría era similar a las mangas del traje de la organización. Llevaba un lazo ni muy fino ni muy grueso la parte de delante de su vestido(en el escote por así decirlo XD),el cual llevaba ligeramente ajustado a sus tímidas curvas y abierto por los dos lados desde la mitad de sus muslos hasta el final del vestido unos centímetros por debajo de sus rodillas, dejando ver sus mayas negras y unas botas también negras elegantes con poco tacón(similares a las de la organización).

Ella avanzó hasta Axel y Roxas,yo solo pude seguir mirando su elegante forma de caminar.

"hola Axel"

"Wow, estas preciosa Xion"

"oh,gracias, tu también estas estupendo"

"Saben, he oído que cuando Xigbar,Xaldin y Xigbar se emborrachen van a bailar la macarena"

"ha,ha,ha,haa..eso quiero verlo" rió Roxas.

"si,yo tambien quiero ver-"ella giró por un momento su cabeza hacia donde yo estaba, y me contempló. Yo simplemente la mire de reojo sin que apenas lo notara. Me miraba de arriba abajo admirando mi forma de vestir.

"tierra llamando a Xioon~"dijo Axel.

"ahh-,lo siento…¿y Roxas donde esta, no estaba aqui?"

"si,pero se fue a la sala de juegos a jugar con Demyx al Guitar Hero"(creo que es un juego de musica o algo asi ^^U, no tengo el juego y no lo he podido jugar nunca XD)

"Oh,bueno,ire a saludar a los demás" ella se dirigió hacia Xemnas y ella le saludó.

"Xion, bienvenida, espero que hoy hayas descansado un poco"

"si,un poco"

"¿Qué opinas sobre Saix, van bien las cosas entre ustedes?"

"bueno…mas o menos…pero vamos tirando…"

"eso debe ser bueno…hnm…bonito atuendo"

"gracias,yo puedo decir lo mismo de usted señor"

"gracias,creo que deberías ir con Saix, algo me dice que te ha estado esperando desde que entraste"

"oh,bueno-…..iré"

ella se dirigí ahora hacia mi.

"_oh Kingdom Hearts santo..ella viene…espera,¿Por qué debo ser amable con ella ahora?,me ha evitado todo el día…hmp"_ el metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

**/fin punto de vista de Saix\**

* * *

><p>"h-hola Saix"<p>

"Numero XIV…."

"_no me llamado por mi nombre, el debe estar enojado porque le he evitado todo el dia…"_ dijo ella en sus pensamientos.

"¿has descansado bien?"

"¿deberia importarte?"

"solo preguntaba" Xion baja la cabeza un poco apenada.

El frunce el ceño" entonces no te importara contarme porque me has evitado todo el dia"

"err…es que…uhm..yo-…"

"¿vas a decir algo?"dijo el fastidiado.

"...errhm"

"te lo pondre mas facil:¿Por qué me evitaste todo el dia?"

"y-yo…me pasó algo que no se cómo explicarlo…"

El dio un suspiro.

"deja de hablar entrecortado, si simplemente me pides disculpas talvez te perdone" dijo el de forma fria.

"_¿Cómo se atreve el muy-….?,yo queria disculparme con el,pero no se lo merece…es un pedazo de-"_

"la culpa es tuya"dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

"¿mia, que te hize yo?"

"…."

"_es tan estúpidamente tímida" _luego se le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza._"¿sera que la persona con la que soño según lo que me contó Larxene fui….yo?...ha,….ahora lo entiendo. Pobre Xion,jah,creo que voy a fastidiarla un poco con esta_ información"(XD,Saix no cambia facilmente amigos,xD)

"Xion,¿Por qué no damos un paseo?" dijo Saix extrañamente amable a Xion.

"¿p-pero tu no-?"

"vamos" el caminó hacia las puertas que daban al gran patio y salio del edificio, y como el esperaba Xion le siguió.

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"oh, ya lo veas"el se bajó el cuello de la camisa(estilo chulo: off xD).

Caminaron hasta llegar al Sauce y la fuente de color cristal azul.

"Es…tan hermoso" Xion dijo.

"lo se,yo explore antes un rato" el la miró"no te lo dije antes pero…llevas un hermoso vestido"

"G-gracias"

"¿por qué eligió el color azul eléctrico , si puedo saberlo?

"uhm..bueno…es más o menos el color de mis ojos y…me gusta el azul"

"Bueno, la verdad es que el azul es un color hermoso"

"Si,l-lo es…"ella se da la vuelta y se sienta en el borde de la fuente, Saix hace lo mismo.

Un silencio inundó el ambiente, ambos observaban el cielo nocturno lleno de miles de estrellas brillantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Interior del salón de baile.<strong>

"Axel,¿Dónde se metió Xion?" preguntó Roxas

"Ni idea"

"yo la visto salir afuera con Saix" comentó Zexion sentado en un de los sofás escuchando la música de ambiente junto a Lexaeus.

"gracias" Roxas salio afuera y se dirigió a buscarlo,no tardo mucho en saber donde estaba,porque antes de doblar la esquina desde lejos pudo ver a Saix sentado en la fuente con Xion.

Al ver la escena, Roxas quedó petrificado.

Ellos estaban sentados en la fuente.

…

Juntos.

…

Muy cerca.

…

Abrazados.

…

_**Besándose.**_

…

* * *

><p>Siento dejarles en lo mejor XD. LoL, espero que les haya gustado el fic ^^<p>

Revisen y comenten porfavor!, aunque sea para saber que han leído =).

nota: ahora me preguntan ¿Por qué se están besando Saix y Xion?.

¡La respuesta estará en el siguiente capítulo!

nota2: u.u..pobre roxas...XD


	6. una noche única Parte 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: ¡no soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>-una noche única. Parte 2-<p>

"No …esto no es…"

"_Xion no quiso estar conmigo porque…ella…ella…esta con __**el**__. No es posible..no lo es..es imposible que ella…y el…"_

Se lo crea o no, Roxas no estaba soñando.

"_¿Por qué ha pasado esto, porque?,Saix odia a Xion, es imposible que esten-….a no ser que Saix la este obligando…"_

El se acerco con decisión hacia ellos, dispuesto a interrumpirlos.

_**CRACK**_

El pisa un rama, y asustándose el solo, se vuelve corriendo a la esquina.

"he oido algo"dijo Xion algo asustadaa,brazada a Saix.

"seria mejor volver Xion…se preguntaran donde estamos."

Entonces Roxas corre como un poseso y hace como el que va a buscarles. cuando les ve a lo lejos venir,el sale y camina hacia ellos.

"¡Xion, por fin te encuentro!"

"¿Roxas, que pasa?"

"Numero XIII…"

"estaba preocupado, asi que vine a buscarte…"

Se oyen gritos y música dentro.

"¿Qué ocurre allí dentro?" preguntó Saix.

"oh,eso deben de ser Xigbar,Luxord y Xaldin bailando la macarena"

"¡ahh, nos lo perderemos, vamos!" Xion coge del brazo a Saix y corre hacia dentro del edificio,Roxas les sigue.

"¡Buajajajaja!"demyx estaba rodando por el suelo partiéndose de de risa, Axel y Larxene estaban cantando, Zexion se escondía detrás de Lexaeus, Xemnas permanecía serio pero se mordía el labio para no reírse como un poseso.

"¡Saiiiiiiix!, ¡no seas amargado y ven aqui!"dijo Xigbar.

"no gracias" el se sienta en uno de los sofás de las esquinas, Xion se sienta a su lado.

"¡ow, tu te lo pierdes!"

* * *

><p><strong>punto de vista de Roxas\**

Veo como se miran de reojo…

Se susurran cosas, ella se ríe con el…

¡No lo soporto más!.

"Xion, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"uhm, no se…"mira a Saix.

"Ve con el, yo comeré algo" se levanta y se va, entonces yo me siento rápidamente a su lado.

"Xion, ¿tu…estas segura de que Saix-?"

"Roxas, el es amable conmigo, no hablemos mas del tema por favor…"

"te he visto"

"¿como?"

"sabes a lo que me refiero" le cojo las manos y la llevo al baño sin que nadie me vea.

"¿porque me llevas aqui?"

"Te vi con el…"

"n-no se a que te refieres"

"no tienes porque mentirme, vi como le abrazabas, y..le besabas…"

"R-Roxas..no es lo que tu crees…"

"yo creo que si…¿¡no me besaste a mi porque ahora el es tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?"

"Saix no es como tu crees que es…"

"te esta usando"

"estas loco" ella intentó salir del baño, pero yo la agarré del brazo y no la deje salir.

"déjame salir Roxas"

"¿Por qué están juntos en las misiones?"

"no lo se,Xemnas se lo ordenó a Saix"

"¿no has pensado que el le haya ordenado matarte?"

"¿Entonces que sentido tendría que nos mandara a unas misiones tan peligrosas?"

"¡para que confíes en el!"

"..¿que son esas voces?" alguien dijo.

"….¿?"Abro uno de las puertas que dan a los retretes y…"¿Qué hacen ustedes 2 aqui?"

"¿tu que crees….niño?" dijo Marluxia,quien estaba sentado sobre Vexen.

…

**/Fin Punto de vista de Roxas\**

* * *

><p><strong>23:15 PM salón de baile<strong>

"…¿estas bien Roxas?"dij oAxel

"s-si…" el pobre estaba traumatizado todavía de lo que vio.

"es hora de irnos, ya todos se fueron"

"okay, vamos"

* * *

><p><strong>al dia siguiente…<strong>

"¿Qué ocurre señor?"

"Hoy os marchareis a otro mundo, seguiréis investigando sobre lo que les ocurre a las criaturas de otros mundos, iréis a la Atlántica"

"uhm..¿eso no esta debajo del mar?" dijo Xion

"si, cuando lleguéis no tendréis problemas, no se preocupen…"

"pero señor, nos ahogaremos…"dijo Saix.

"Esta vez Axel les acompaña"

"¿y Demyx no sería mejor?, su elemento es el agua"dijo Xion.

"si, pero Demyx tiene misión en el coliseo del Olimpo con Roxas y Xigbar"

"De acuerdo, vámonos chicos, les contare la misión por el camino" Axel se va en un portal oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos mas tarde, en la Atlantica...<strong>

"puedo respirar…"

"si Saix…puedes respirar, y además tienes cola de "sirena"…."

Axel tenía una cola de sirena de color rojo, pero su cola terminaba en unas aletas con motivos de fuego.

Saix en cambio llevaba una cola de tiburón tigre de color negro con rayas azules.

Xion llevaba una cola de color negro, pero con escamas brillantes de color blanco en la parte final de la cola, y en la parte superior lleva un bikini de conchas de color negro. Pero además, en la parte izquierda su cuello llevaba unas cuantas escamas de color dorado,que viajaban por la parte derecha de su espalda y terminaba por delante, en ola parte baja del estomago.

"esto es genial Axel" Xion nadaba de un sitio a otro.

"Lo se Xion,pero tenemos cosas que hacer…nuestra misión consiste en recolectar sincorazón e investigar si alguna criatura marina se ha transformado misteriosamente como las otras que ustedes han visto. Pero los sincorazón últimamente no se ven mucho…asi que investigaremos por aquí cerca"

"de acuerdo….Xion, vamos"

Ella le oye y va rápidamente a su lado.

Un rato mas tarde de nadar por los arrecifes Axel levanta la vista detrás de el.

"_¿Qué hace Saix cogido de la mano Xion?"_

"Xion, creo que he visto un sincorazón por ese lado, ¿puedes ir a mirar?"

"¡claro!"ella se va nadando hacia donde el señaló.

"Saix,¿Qué demonios haces?"reprendió Axel cruzándose de brazos frente a el.

"¿de que hablas?" Frunce el ceño-

"habló de Xion"

"¿que?"

"¿Qué le estas haciendo?"

"no le he hecho nada malo"

"no me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué de repente eres amable con ella?"

"¿amable?"

"le estabas dando la mano hace un rato mientras nadábamos"

"¿y?"

"….eso solo lo hacen las parejas"

"no somos pareja. Simplemente ella es mi compañera,y si algo le pasa a ella Xemnas me lo hará pagar muy caro, lo sabes bien."

"Si, pero creo que besarla tampoco viene al caso¿no crees?"

"¿¡Qué!"

"Roxas me dijo algo de eso ayer, después de la fiesta. Aléjate de Xion, ella no es un juguete"

"no la he tratado como tal"

"Te lo advierto…como ella sufra por tu culpa me encargare de convertirte en pescado frito"

"¿y quien eres tu para decirme eso?"

"suno de sus mejores amigos,y además, mi hermana"

"¿hermana?"

"como si lo fuera, pero ya sabes"

"¡HAAAAAA!"

"¡!"

Xion corrió a través de los dos hombres y les agarró para que corrieran.

"¿Qué pasa!"

"¡Tiburón!"

"¿¡que!"Axel mira detrás, y un tiburón les estaba persiguiendo. Pero este era de un color negro intenso y llevaba en la frente el símbolo de los sincorazón.

"¿pero no lo enfrentamos?"

"¡de eso nada Saix, lo mejor es correr para que no nos coma!"dijo Axel."Mejor nos separamos, asi no podrá seguirnos a todos"

Llegan a un barco abandonado en el fondo del mar.

"¡Alli , cada uno que se esconda!"Axel se metió dentro empujando a Saix, mientras la pobre Xion se escondía dentro de un cofre vacio en la bodega.

"_tranquila Xion, solo es un pez grande que te quiere comer…"_se dijo a si misma en sus pensamientos.

Dieron un golpe en alguna parte, sonidos de la madera crujir.

"_no…no quiero que me coma."_

Pasan los minutos, y no ocurre nada, ella se dispone a salir de su escondite.

Nada.

"uff,menos mal…"

**Mientras, en otra parte del barco hundido…**

"creo que ya se ha ido" dijo Axel.

"ese tiburón..le ha ocurrido lo mismo que las demás criaturas de otros mundos, estoy seguro…"

"…¿se comió un sincorazón y se volvió asi?" dudó Axel ante la información escasa que tenia sobre el asunto.

"si,pero aun no entiendo cómo pueden hacer eso…debe de haber alguien que esté detrás de todo esto"

"seguiremos discutiéndolo cuando encontremos a Xion, creo que se escondió en la bodega"

Van nadando hacia allí, y se encuentran con un cofre vacio.

"no esta" Axel dijo.

"¿se la abra llevado ese tiburón?"

"no creo, vamos afuera, seguro que esta esperándonos en la entrada"

Al salir de allí la ven acostada sobre una roca.

"te lo dije,esta dormía."Axel se acerca."Xion,despierta,vamos.."

Ella no se movia.

Axel giró su cuerpo y casi pegá un grito.

"no.."Saix dijo.

" ese tiburón la ha mordido"…Axel miraba en la zona afectada,que fue en el hombro.

"su herida es negra"

"tenemos que volver e ir a curarla, podría ser peor"dijo Axel abriendo un portal oscuro en el agua y atravesándolo.

Cuando esto pasó, volvió a tener piernas,y llevaa de nuevo el traje de la organizació mismo ocurrrio con Saix.

Pero no con Xion.

Ella permanecia en su forma de sirena.

"¿que demonios-?"

"Axel,…..rápido…"

* * *

><p><strong>Semanas después…<strong>

**/punto de vista de Saix\**

"Xion está casi recuperada, pero aun tendrá que tener esa forma durante unos días mas" Vexen se marchó del laboratorio con sus anotaciones.

no me siento capaz de verla….no tengo idea de porque tengo tanta preocupación por ella de esta manera,no lo entiendo.

Miro hacia el gran estanque de cristal, solo había agua, tenia 3 metros de altura y 7 de largo.

Xion estaba dormida en el fondo, su pelo flotaba con el agua. y aunque quizás nadie lo notara, ella lloraba.

Para acceder a ella había escaleras a ambos lados del estanque que daban a la parte superior, y también a ambos lados había una computadora que analizaba el estado del agua, y el de ella.

Yo me acerqué al cristal y toque en el. No había problema en eso, el cristal era resistente.

Ella abre los ojos y me ve.

Señala hacia arriba, yo sé lo que quiere decir.

Subo las escaleras.

Ella saca su cabeza a la superficie y nada hasta mi.

También había 5 pequeños escalones que se sumergían en el agua, ella se sentó ellos, mostrando su cola de sirena. Yo me quité las botas y me senté a su lado, sumergiendo mis pies en las frías aguas

"viniste "dijo ella simplemente.

"si…"

"¿como esta todo afuera?"

"bien, seguimos investigando lo que te ocurrió,pero en unos días podras volver a tener piernas"

Silencio.

Ella vuelve al nuevo al agua y bucea. Yo me quedo donde estoy, haciéndole compañía a Xion.

aun siendo una sirena...

ella es tan hermosa...

"Saix"

"¡!"yo giro mu cabeza hacia las escaleras, y veo a Xemnas."señor,yo solo-"

"no vengo a regañarte Saix, relájate."

"…"

Después de un rato bajamos por al escaleras y hablamos un rato.

"ya no tendrás de que preocuparte. Desde ahora vuelves a tus antiguas funciones."

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

" Ya no tienes que hacer equipo con Xion,lo hará Roxas."

"¿porqué?" dije yo enojado.

"debido a que te has involucrado demasiado con ella"

""no comprendo que quieres decir con eso…"

"Roxas me ha informado de algo interesante. "

"pero-"

"Saix, es una orden." su voz sonó fría y autoritaria.

"Si señor" bajé la cabeza.

"bien"el se iba a ir, pero yo le cogí el brazo.

Es la primera vez que no quiero obedecer sus órdenes.

"Saix, suelta mi brazo"

"no"

"Saix"

"...pero-"

"si quieres ayudar a Xion, protégela de ti mismo"

Esas palabas resonaron en mi cabeza. Yo le solté y el se marchó.

No puedo creer hasta donde ha sido capaz de llegar ese niño….solo por celos.

pero Xemnas tiene razón,me he involucrado demasiado con ella.

quizas lo mejor sea...que no vuelva a ser su amigo,que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

No, esta vez todo será distinto, no permitire que ese crio me gane.

Roxas,pagaras por lo que me has hecho.

* * *

><p>siento la espera,y espero que les haya gustado ^^<p>

nota: perdon por las faltas de octografia ^^U


	7. Reencuentro y problemas

Descargo de responsabilidad: ¡no soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts!

Advertencia leve: pelea entre dos personas al final del capitulo(si es que se le puede llamar pelea XD,cuando lean el capitulo entero lo entenderán),pero no hay sangre ni nada. ^^U

* * *

><p>-Reencuentro y problemas-<p>

**/Punto de vista de Xion\**

Han pasado solo 2 semanas, ya no tengo la cola de sirena desde ese tiempo.

He vuelto a hacer misiones con Roxas,todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero pensé que aunque ya no iba a hacer misiones con Saix nos seguiríamos llevando bien, pero él ha vuelto a ser frio y mas distante que antes.

Y es igual de frio y distante con Roxas,o incluso mas.

Os daré un ejemplo diciendo lo ocurrido esta mañana:

**Flashback**

"_Numero XIV,has tardado 2 dias en terminar una misión fácil…."_

"_Lo siento Saix"_

"_Solo eres una marioneta rota,vete de aqui"_

_Me di la vuelta y me fui con lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por mi cara._

**Fin flashback**

Y ahora estoy aquí, contándole mis lamentos a una almohada mientras lloro.

"Xion,no llores"

"déjame en paz Roxas" dije yo sin voltearme a mirarle.

"¿otra vez pensando en el,verdad?." oí como se acercaba y rodeaba la cama,y se sentó a mi lado."Xion,el no es tu amigo"

"dejame en paz, vete"

"Solo estaba usándote, ahora nos tienes a Axel y a mi"

"…"

"¿al menos lo pensaras?" me preguntó Roxas.

"..lo are, pero ahora vete..porfavor"

"esta bien" el se marchó no muy convencido con mi respuesta.

"_¿como ha podido acabar todo asi?. Es Saix,se supone que no debo ni pensar en el,pero…"_

Después de un buen rato seguí llorando en silencio abrazada a mi almohada.

**/Punto de vista en tercera persona\**

**Habitación de Saix…**

"Todo va como estaba previsto, ahora estamos un poco mas cerca de Kingdom Hearts"concluyó Xemnas."espero que todo siga asi"

"Si señor" dijo Saix de forma automática.

Xemnas se marcha, y en cuanto Saix ya no oye sus pasos el entra en cólera y destroza su habitación en una ataque de frustración y furia.

"Saix,¿se puede entrar?" una voz llamó en la puerta.

"Grrr…"Saix abre la puerta."¿Qué quieres ahora numero VIII?"le dijo el a Axel.

"Deberías hablar con Xion,esta bastante mal por ti…."

"Ella es solo una marioneta…"

**PAF,PAF**

Axel le dio dos bofetadas bien fuertes a Saix haciéndole volver a su habitación, Axel entra y cierra la puerta.

"¡Maldita sea Saix,el hecho de que Roxas se chivara a Xemnas no implica que tengas que hacerle daño otra vez!...y te dije que si ella sufria por tu culpa te las ibas a ver conmigo" Coge a Saix por el cuello y le lanza contra la pared.

"Siempre cumpliendo tus promesas..Lea"

"Y tu siempre tan idiota…Isa" le dijo Axel."Siempre obedeciendo a Xemnas…..pareces su perro faldero que lame el suelo por donde pasa" le escupió el.

"¡retira eso!" lanza su claymore a la cabeza de Axel,pero este lo esquiva y el arma se clava en la pared.

"eres despreciable, ni siquiera luchas por lo que te importa, Xion esta sufriendo mucho por tu culpa, no tenias que tratarla de la manera que lo has hecho estas dos semanas, y si no haces algo ella pasara pagina o se suicidara…¡Así que levanta tu trasero y haz algo!" Axel lanza una silla a la pared enojado y se va.

Saix solo se queda sentado contra la pared mirando a la puerta ya cerrada y la habitación destrozada.

Mira sus manos enguantadas.

"_¿Qué he hecho, Kingdom Hearts?"_ dijo el arrepentido en sus pensamientos. Puso una de sus manos en su frente y hundió la cara en el, "sintiéndose" el hombre mas despreciable de todos los mundos existentes.

**Al dia siguiente…**

**Zona gris**

"Numero XIV, hoy ha hecho un buen trabajo con Roxas" dijo Saix como siempre en su tono frio.

"Si señor…" dijo Xion.

"Sigueme" ordenó el, empezando a caminar para salir de la sala.

"Pero,¿A dónde vamos?"

"guarda silencio y sígueme" ordeno Saix.

Xion no pudo hacer mas que seguir al Adivinador Lunar sin saber a donde iban.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde…<strong>

"¿Qué hacemos en el jardín de Marluxia?"preguntó Xion.

"Te dije que guardaras silencio" dijo el seriamente.

"Si…" dijo Xion bajando la cabeza con disgusto. Tenia miedo de lo que fuera que estuviera tramando Saix.

"Entra" dijo el entrando al invernadero sin siquiera mirarla.

Xion obedeció sin rechistar.

El invernadero era de un tamaño colosal, aquí Marluxia guardaba sus flores mas delicadas de las manazas de algunos miembros de la organización, siempre se pasaba a ver las flores dos veces al dia,por la mañana y por la noche.

Al entrar los dos,Saix hizo como si ella no existiera y cerro con llave la puerta.

"¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?"dijo ella al girarse hacia el.

La mirada de Saix ya no poesía odio, frialdad, seriedad, ni siquiera una pizca de superioridad.

Su mirada era tristeza, dolor, agonía y desesperación.

El se quedó quieto en su lugar, bajando la cabeza con todo lo que su rostro mostraba, cerrando los ojos.

"¿Saix?" llamó Xion.

"Xion" llamó el en un susurro sin levantar la cabeza.

"_Me ha llamado por mi nombre….el no hacia eso desde…desde…" _Xion reflexiono en sus pensamientos.

Ella se acercó hasta Saix y lentamente fue hasta su mano, se la cogió y se la puso en su propio rostro. Ella podía notar la mano de Saix temblar en su mejilla.

El desvió la mirada hacia un lado y abrió los ojos.

"No me mires, soy un monstruo…" alejo la mano del rostro de Xion y pasó a un lado de ella alejándose y dándole la espalda."En todo este tiempo mi mente ha estado confundida por algo que se supone que no debería sentir porque soy un incorpóreo, pero esta sensación nunca la había tenido en mi pasado …me da rabia y me vuelve loco el no poder comprenderlo." Aprieta los puños en la frustración."No se lo que me pasa…no soy yo mismo…si tuviera un corazón ahora mismo estaría a punto de romperse de lo confuso que estoy…no se que me pasa…"

"Yo quizás sepa lo que te pasa…" murmuro Xion.

Saix se da media vuelta y se acerca a Xion agarrándola por los brazos.

"Dímelo Xion, dímelo, ¿Qué me esta pasando?"dijo el casi gritando zarandeando a Xion un poco con nerviosismo.

Entonces ella hizo algo inesperado.

Xion estiró sus brazos desde dentro hacia fuera para apartar las manos de el de sus brazos, luego le cogió las manos y se las puso a si misma en las caderas. Finalmente ella se quita los guantes y pone las manos en el rostro de Saix, acariciando su pelo azul en el proceso.

**/Punto de vista de Saix\**

"Xion…"susurre yo. _"¿Qué me pasa?...¿porque me duele tanto el pecho?... …mi cuerpo no me responde….."_

Ella se puso de puntillas para poder acercarse mejor a mi rostro y entonces un mar de sensaciones inundaron mi cuerpo, se que esto es irreal, pero ¿Qué demonios?...a la porra con todo... (XD…Bien dicho Saix).

Mi cuerpo empezó a ser como una gelatina que se derrite con el calor.

**/Punto de vista de Xion\**

El me agarró mas fuerte de la cintura y me beso con una suavidad que no me esperaba de el….

Saix,un hombre con una fria personalidad, distante, cruel, alguien que se supone que me odiaba…

Desde que hicimos misiones juntos pensé que no podría soportarle, pero todo ha cambiado…

Pero, un momento…

Separando la cabeza un poco le miré.

"¿porqué ahora has vuelto ha-?"

"Xion,¿no sabes porqué has vuelto ha hacer misiones con Roxas en todo este tiempo?" preguntó Saix sorprendido.

"No..no lo se…¿Qué pasó?"

"Roxas nos vio ese dia en la fiesta juntos…y le contó a Lord Xemnas lo que el vió"

"¿T-te refieres a cuando nos besamos la primera vez?"

"Si…"

"no lo entiendo…¿porqué hizo algo asi?" dije yo sorprendida.

" puede que el no quiera que estés cerca de mi porque piensa que te haré daño y el tiene celos de mi…."

"¿celos…de ti?"

"Si, celos. Pero no entiendo su problema….mejor olvidémonos de ellos ahora…" el me besó una vez mas,y yo me deje llevar por sus caricias y sus suaves palabras entre sus apasionados besos y su ternura casi imposible incluso para el.

El me empujó con el al suelo, quedándome yo sobre el y estaba tan relajada en sus brazos que empecé a adormilarme.

"Nnn…"

"Xion…¿tienes sueño?" me dijo mientras me besaba lentamente.

"Un poco…nada mas…"

"Sera mejor que duermas, mañana tienes una misión difícil…"

"Esta bien…" dije yo con algo de cansancio en mis ojos.

El me llevo en brazos y me teletransportó a mi habitación para que durmiera.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fue horrible.<p>

Teníamos que fingir que nos odiábamos, delante de todos.

**Zona gris.**

"Numero XIV, espero que la próxima vez hagas mejor la misión, así que la repetirás mañana" dijo Saix en un tono frio.

"Si señor"dije yo bajando la cabeza."¿algo mas?"

"no, retirate" me ordenó.

Al final del día acabe estando peor que antes. Me refiero a estar sumamente agotada, entre las misiones y lo de tener que esconder lo de Saix y mío.

"Xion. Axel y yo vamos a la torre del reloj, ¿vienes?"

"no Roxas, hoy me siento muy cansada" dije yo acostándome en la cama.

"esta bien, descansa" el se fue por la puerta.

**Al dia siguiente….**

Me levanté temprano y me fui directamente a la zona gris, al entrar Saix estaba alli, como siempre.

La sala estaba vacia,los únicos allí éramos nosotros y el mantenía su mirada fria hacia mi.

A los dos no nos gustaba tener que fingir un odio que ninguno de los teníamos el uno al otro.

Fui hasta el…

"Numero XIV, hoy tendrás una misión con Zexion en Villa Crepúsculo, recolectar corazones en el bosque, parece ser que muchos se están juntando alli…Zexion ya se ha ido antes que tu,asi que ve allí inmediatamente." Dijo Saix.

"Si señor" dije yo. Abrí un portal oscuro para marcharme.

"ten cuidado Xion" susurro el en voz baja.

"lo tendré" yo atravesé el portal oscuro.

**Mucho rato mas tarde,en villa crepúsculo….**

"Ese era el ultimo" dije yo algo cansada y apoyándome en un arbol.

"eran muchos…"dijo Zexion."Xion.."

"¿si?"

"No creo que este bien que estés a escondidas con alguien, y mucho menos si ese alguien es Saix"se cruzó de brazos mirándome de lado.

"¿que?"

"No te hagas la ingenua conmigo….hace dos dias tuvieron una bonita reconciliación en el invernadero…"

"tu-…¿escuchaste…todo?"

"Bueno,Saix no se molestó en fijarse si alguien os habia seguido." El dio un suspiro."Sabes,no sabia que besabas tan bien como para calmar a alguien como Saix" Zexion se acerca a mi y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me habia empalado contra el arbol."A mi me gustaria probarlo…¿no te importa no?"

"Aléjate de mi" espeté yo lo mas seria que pude.

"¿No entiendes que no te estoy pidiendo tu permiso verdad?" Pone su cara mas cerca de mi.

"¿Qué demonios pretendes con-?" No pude terminar la frase porque el se aferró a mi y me empujo mas contra el árbol.

"tienes la piel tan suave y delicada…."Zexion recorrió lentamente la curva de mis caderas con su mano libre.

"¡He dicho que te alejes!"le empujé con todas mis fuerzas y volvi por un portal oscuro.

* * *

><p>Volví sola al castillo. Al salir por el portal oscuro me encontré en mi habitación, no quería toparme con Saix en este estado. Cerré con llave y me tiré a mi cama, llorando en silencio, intentado sacar todo el dolor que sentía ahora.<p>

Cuando habían pasado horas me calmé y salí a dar un paseo por el castillo.

"Xion" una voz tranquila dijo detrás de mi.

No queria darme la vuelta, sabia quien era.

Asi que segui caminando.

"¿estas sorda o acaso no quieres mirarme, eh?" el seguía mis pasos.

"déjame en paz Zexion" apure el paso.

A unos metros de mi se oían otros pasos avanzar desde la esquina, entonces Zexion se abalanzo sobre mi y me empujo a la pared.

Iba a gritarle y empujarle, pero no pude.

Dijo unas palabras extrañas en voz baja, creo que era un idioma antiguo o algo asi….

Todo se empezó a distorsionar a mi alrededor.(Para el que no se entere, Zexion esta usando sus poderes de ilusión, XD)

De pronto vi que en el lugar de Zexion estaba Saix ahora, el paisaje había cambiado, ahora estábamos en ese lugar….en el lugar en el que nos habíamos besado por primera vez.

La fuente estaba detrás de el, y yo estaba apoyada contra el árbol.

La luna iluminaba los ojos de Saix, tornándolos de un color amarillo brillante que parecía hipnotizarme.

**En la realidad,(punto de vista en tercera persona)**

"_¿Qué demonios?"_ al voltear la esquina miró la escena, a Zexion le brillaban los ojos y tenia atrapada a Xion y el estaba a punto de besarla a ella.._"Maldito cerdo asqueroso usando sus ilusiones para aprovecharse de ella asi…"_(ya se imaginan quien es,¿no?.XD)

Primero empujo a Zexion lejos, haciendo que este se desconcentrara, deshaciendo la ilusión y Xion se asustó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Después, Zexion fue golpeado en el estomago dos veces, después en la barbilla,haciendo que su cabeza se girara hacia arriba y el se tambaleara hacia atrás,sin saber que lo estaba golpeando tan fuerte.

Al intentar mirar quien le estaba atacando, un puño enguantado le dio en toda la cara y le hizo volar a ras de suelo hasta golpearse en la cabeza contra una pared y quedarse aturdido.

"Vete,rapido" ordenó Saix a Xion.

"..pero-…" ella no quiso discutir con Saix y se fue corriendo.

Saix se encaminó hacia Zexion, quien estaba inconsciente.

"_Da gracias a que eres necesario para la organización por el momento…necio"_

Zexion parpadeo los ojos un poco, pero solo podia ve un borrón negro y azul que se acercaba a el._"¿Saix...?...maldito…engreído…me las…pagaras"_ sus ojos se cerraron y Zexion cayó en al inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^…y perdónenme los fans de Zexion, pero mi historia es asi,y según el juego de KH, Zexion es "cerebral y sin sentimientos"..y me lo tome al pie de la letra para esta historia. No odio a Zexion si se lo están preguntando XD, yo adoro a toda la organización XIII(en especial a algunos mas que otros, pero me gustan todos y no odio a ninguno, incluso Larxene XD).<p>

La cosa se complica :s…

Zexion:¿Por qué Saix me tubo que golpear tan fuerte?...T.T…¿te caigo mal?...T.T

Yo: augh..lo siento Zexion…pero asi es la historia ^^U, no te lo tomes a mal^^U. y me caes bien :3.

Zexion:..:D…vale ^^…

Yo: asi se habla zexion ^^,te dejo decir la ultima frase :P...

Zexion: =D…¡revisen y comenten!


	8. El día de los corazones

Descargo de responsabilidad: ¡no soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts!

Nota:, feliz san Valentín 2012, aunque llegue tarde,XD. este capitulo del fic lo dedicare a ese dia, n.n.

Para** Noel the mermaid : **me alegra que te guste este fic, ^^. A mi esta pareja me parece interesante y desde siempre quise hacer un fic de ellos juntos, y la verdad, me alegra mucho haberlo hecho, n.n.

Nota 2: agradecimientos a todos los que seguís mi fic, dejéis o no dejéis comentarios. n.n.

Advertencia:….uhmn….un poco de sugerencias al lemon,pero que no llega al lemon, xP. Soy novata en esto,asi que perdónenme sino queda bien.

Saix: sigo sin estar del todo convencido de que me juntes con Xion ¬¬

Autora: aww,pero si haceis buena pareja,¿verdad xion?

Xion: bueno….Saix es guapo…

Saix: O/O..¿tu crees eso?..si tengo una cicatriz en la cara ¬¬U

Xion: eso te hace sexy…o/o…

Saix:u/u vale..ya me convencieron,¡que comience el capitulo! =)

* * *

><p>-El dia de los corazones-<p>

**/Punto de vista de Xion\**

Desde hace unos días Zexion ha estado acechándome, pero gracias a Saix y a sus métodos de persuasión el no me ha hecho daño. Aunque la verdad tengo miedo de que Zexion le diga a Xemnas lo que esta pasando en secreto entre Saix y yo ahora…

Ayer vi a escondidas una discusión entre ellos en La Vista Crepuscular (un lugar del castillo).

**Flashback**

"_No te creas que solo con golpearme vas a impedir que haga lo que a mi me de la gana…"_

"_numero VI….te puedo decir que sino detienes tu acoso hacia numero XIV, tendré que verme obligado a informar a Xemnas de que tienes intención de traicionarle cuando Kingdom Hearts se complete, ¿quieres que se lo diga?"_

"…_.¿Y?, me estarías acusando sin pruebas y tus intenciones son absurdas y-"_

"_No, mis intenciones ahora son…" pude ver que miraba al techo disimuladamente por un segundo, Xigbar estaba encima del techo, escuchando _(metiche ¬¬)_"….destruirte si sigues molestando a la marioneta, no tiene porque perder el tiempo preocupándose por si la estas acechando tu, Numero XIV tiene otras prioridades mas importantes,asi que vete haciéndote a la idea sino quieres ser castigado por mi. Y créeme, no es nada bueno…"_

"_Hmnp…" Zexion pasó de largo y se marchó._

**Fin flashback.**

Esta mañana tuve una misión sencilla yo sola, así que acabe pronto. Al volver, algo me extrañó mucho. Demyx tocaba su sitar de una forma mas melódica que de costumbre, Marluxia sonreía mucho mas de lo normal a Vexen, Xigbar se comportó mucho mas amable conmigo que de costumbre, Xaldin y Luxord se pusieron en la cocina a cocinar como locos, Zexion…bueno…es Zexion. Luego, Lexaeus hablaba con Axel, ¡dios santo, que hablaba con Axel como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo!. Por ultimo, Larxene caminaba de aquí para allá sin parar, como si el dia de hoy fuera el mas genial del mundo(imagínense a una chibi larxene caminado por todas partes,pues igual,XD). Ah, y Xemnas parecia tener una minúscula sonrisa en su cara todo el rato.

"¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?" pregunté en voz alta.

"Xion, hoy es San Valentín" me dijo Roxas.

"Oh-….yo pensé que era la semana proxima.."

"Awwgh, que despistada eres Xion" dijo Roxas dándome un codazo en broma.

"Je,je….oye..¿donde esta Marluxia?" pregunte yo.

"Oh,debe de estar en el laboratorio de los sótanos con Vexen…mejor no vayas a comprobarlo…"

* * *

><p><strong>En el laboratorio de Vexen….(punto de vista en tercera persona)<strong>

"¡Marluxia,mira lo que me has hecho hacer!" regaño Vexen señalando a los tubos de ensayo rotos con un liquido químico por el suelo.

"Lo siento Vexen…"dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y juntando sus dos dedos indice, en señal de que fue sin querer." No era mi intención que-"

"¡siempre me andas por aquí molestando!"

"¿a que viene esto, no te gustó el buen rato que pasamos juntos en esa fiesta hace tiempo?"(ver capitulos anteriores XD) dijo Marluxia apenado, con la cabeza gacha.

"eso no cuenta,me cogiste desprevenido y me hiciste quedarme borracho a propósito."

"entonces…¿no me quieres?"

"Marluxia…somos incorpóreos…¿te acuerdas?"

"¡Eso no es una excusa Vexen, tu mismo dijiste que eso no te importaba!"

**/Flashback\**

_Vexen estaba sentado sobre la tapa del váter, Marluxia estaba encima suya, besándole con ternura._

"_Marly…te amo…"_

"_Yo pensaba que éramos incorporeos, Vexen.."_

"_A la porra con eso…"_

**/Fin flashback\**

"..Marly, eres imbécil." Dijo Vexen comenzando a reírse.

"¿eh?"

Vexen esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios y abrió sus brazos hacia fuera" Ven aquí" dijo un poco burlon,pero cariñosamente.

"…" Marluxia fue hasta el y le abrazó."¿lo hiciste a propósito?"

"Claro que si…"

"Vexen malo~"

"Muchas gracias" dijo el con burla.

"mira, te traje esto" Marluxia sacó de su bolsillo una hermosa rosa Azul, con los tonos del hielo, junto con ligeros tonos rosados.

"Marluxia…" captó el olor exótico que la flor emanaba.

"Feliz san valentin"

(Bueno,vamos a dejar estos dos tortolitos a su aire,XD)

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta a la zona gris…(punto de vista de Xion)<strong>

"_Me pregunto donde se metió Saix…"_

Y hablando del rey de roma…

"¿Qué demonios hacéis todos con caras de embobados?" dijo Saix cruzándose de brazos delante de todos.

"Es el dia de los enamorados Saix…o de una manera que lo entiendas…el dia de los corazones_" _ dijo Xigbar.

"Pff…el dia de los idiotas mas bien"

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde…<strong>

**Habitación de Saix**

"Hnn…"

"¿te gusta,Xion?"

"es…genial…"

Saix tiene unas manos tan suaves detrás de esos guantes negros….

Estaba sentada entre sus piernas, mirando a la cabecera de la cama, Saix estaba detrás mia, dándome un masaje.

Sus dedos eran como pequeñas llamas de fuego, yendo por cada zona de mi cuello y hombros. Era una sensación magnifica, me estremecía por cada uno de sus toques en mi piel.

Sentí como sus manos viajaron hacia adelante y me bajaron un poco la cremallera del traje, haciendo bajar la tela un poco hacia abajo.

Yo me asusté y me tapé con una mano.

El frotó sus manos en mi espalda, ahora al descubierto.

El de pronto me giró y me empujó hasta estar debajo de el sobre la cama.

"¿Qué haces-?" dije yo un poco sorprendida.

"No te are daño….quiero admirar tu piel"

Con su mano libre acarició mi cadera y empezó a besarme el cuello.

"Nnn…"

El dio un suspiro en mi oído. "me vuelves loco". Empezó a besarme con suavidad, pero fue en aumento.

Me abrazó en el beso y se giró, dejándome a mi estar sobre el.

"Xion..."el me acariciaba la mejilla y el cuello mientras me besaba.

Todo iba como la seda,sus abrazos,sus caricias y sus besos me hacian sentir viva…viva como un ser humano.

"Saix…" yo me separe de el un momento."¿No crees que quizás no necesitamos a Kingdom Hearts?"

"…"el me miró interrogante, pero luego se relajó."Nunca se sabe…pero desde luego, puede que haya otra forma de conseguir un corazón para ser completos…" pasó su mano por mi pelo.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho."Me gustaría estar así todo el dia…"

"y a mi…feliz san valentín Xion"

"¿No decias que era un dia de idiotas?" dije yo.

"retiro lo dicho entonces"el me sonrió.

"Saix,¿estas aqui?" la voz de Xenmas llamó detrás de la puerta.

"Oh-oh…" intenté levantarme, pero Saix me tenia agarrada."Saix,nos va a ver…"

"shh…¿Si, señor?"

"¿sabes donde esta Xion?"

"¿la marioneta tonta?,no,no lo se" yo le di una mirada enojada por eso,pero sabia que le estaba mintiendo.

"De acuerdo,cuando la veas dile que venga a mi despacho" los pasos de Xemnas se alejaron de la puerta.

"Si quiere hablar contigo debe ser algo importante…" murmuro Saix.

* * *

><p><strong>Despacho de Xemnas, 17:24 PM…<strong>

"siéntate,no es necesario que estes de pie" me dijo amablemente ofreciéndome asiento.

Yo me senté un poco confundida.

Y aun mas cuando el se sentó al lado mio en vez de en su asiento detrás de su escritorio."Xion,voy a hacerte unas preguntas, tu solo di "si" o "no", ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si…"

"Bien…¿tu piensas que soy mala persona?"

"_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_"N-no señor…"

"¿Piensas que soy…físicamente aceptable?"

"_¿¡pero bueno, porque me pregunta eso!" _"Si…" dije yo sonrojada y confundida. ¿Qué tramaba Xemnas con esto?.

"hmn…" una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en su rostro. "Hoy es San Valentín, ¿cierto?."

"…"

"bueno, creo que sería bueno que me tomara el día libre y me dedicara a sociabilizar mas con los demás, tal vez me podrías enseñar…."

"Ahm…lo intentare…necesitaremos ayuda…"

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de horas más tarde…<strong>

"Vale Xemnas, cuando quieras hablar con alguien de forma normal, no hables en tono de autoridad o demasiado serio y relaja la postura, y no des un discurso. Demyx, ya sabes que hacer. Venga, intentémoslo una vez mas." Le dije yo.

Xemnas caminó hacia Demyx otra vez.

"Hola, ¿hace buen día no?"

Demyx fingió estar triste.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Xemnas con tono normal.

"No tengo dinero…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Me lo robaron, T_T"

"¿Quien?

"Un niño, T_T"

"….¿tengo que creerle?" preguntó a Xion.

"En este caso diría la verdad, ahora la cosa es que tu le creas o no..."

"Ahm…no te creo, pero te prestare dinero si quieres" dijo él a Demyx.

"¡gracias, gracias!" Demyx fingió estar alegre.

"y fin" dije yo.

"¿lo hice bien?" preguntó Xemnas.

"Bueno..un poco directo en la ultima frase….pero bien, creo que podrás arreglártelas"

"¡Vamos a por galletas a la cocina!"

"¿Eh?"Demyx cogió del brazo a Xemnas y casi se lo lleva arrastrándolo."Xion…" pidió Xemnas.

"Diviértete…" le sonreí yo antes de verle salir.

* * *

><p>No he visto a Zexion hoy, me pregunto donde andará.<p>

Un escalofrió me recorre al espalda.

"_¿alguien me está siguiendo?"_

Miro detrás de mí y a los lados, pero no había nadie.

Bajé las escaleras, solo para encontrarme con Zexion, quien estaba en medio de las escaleras leyendo su Lexicón(su arma, creo).

"Hola Xion" dijo el sin despegar la mirada del libro.

"hmp" le ignoré y seguí bajando.

"Espera" dijo él. Yo me giré, solo para ver como Zexion estiró un brazo para darme una rosa negra, sin dejar de leer su libro.

La cogí educadamente sin ganas."Gracias Zexion…"

"Te hubiera dado un beso, pero no sería lo correcto." Dijo el guardando su libro y dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

"Ya…como sea" seguí mi camino, y de nuevo sentí esa sensación de que alguien me seguía. Miré detrás mia, pero no había nadie. _"deben ser imaginaciones mías."_

Me dirigí a la zona gris y…no había nadie. Supongo que todos fueron a la cocina a comer galletas…

"Xion" alguien llamó.

Yo me giré y mi una sombra esconderse detrás del sofá.

"Roxas, deja de seguirme como si fueras un acosador, ¬¬"

Roxas se levantó y se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado de sí mismo.

"Ehh…perdona…es que-..¿y esa rosa negra?"

"Me la dio Zexion…no importa" dejo la rosa sobre el sofá."¿no estás con los demás en la cocina?"

"Bueno-….quería hablar contigo…es que…ahora que ya Saix no te va a molestar mas(o eso creía el)…te quería preguntarte si querrías...ahm…."

"Roxas, venga ya, que no creo que sea para tanto, ¿no?" algo me decía que si era para tanto.

El se quedó ahí, diciendo cosas en voz baja que yo no pude entender y miraba hacia abajo.

"_Será mejor que me vaya antes de que diga lo que yo me estoy temiendo."_

Me giré y me encaminé hacia la salida, pero Roxas reaccionó y me detuvo cogiéndome la mano.

Me cogió de la barbilla y me besó sin yo esperarlo.

"¡!" quería separarme de él, pero Roxas me agarró contra él, rodeándome con sus brazos y aprisionándome.

Pasados unos 15 segundos me besaba tan fuerte y tan profundo que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

Y me quedaba sin oxigeno en mis pulmones.

Le pisé los pies un par de veces y se separó de mi, jadee para recuperar el aliento y me alejé de Roxas aun mas lejos."¿Estás loco, PORQUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO ESO?"

"¿no te gustó?" dijo Roxas enarcando una ceja.

"¡ese no es el tema, me obligaste!"

"quería que te dieras cuenta de que estoy aquí para ti, quiero estar contigo Xion…" se acercó a mí, pero yo me alejé.

"No te acerques Roxas…" invoqué mi llave espada para alejarle.

"Xion…" murmuro él. Sacó su llave espada también y me desarmó de un solo golpe, haciendo que retrocediera a uno de los sofás y cayera de espaldas sobre uno de ellos.

El guardó su arma haciéndola desaparecer y caminó hasta el sofá y se deslizó encima de mí. Me cogió de las muñecas y puso mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, sujetándolas al final con una de sus manos.

"¡Suéltame mhp-!…" me calló besándome una vez más.

El solo suspiró y me miró de una manera…algo confusa.

Su cara reflejaba lujuria…

"Yo te amo Xion…."

"¡tú no me amas Roxas!" le empujé y me levanté del sofá, caminado hacia atrás dirigiéndome a la salida."¡Solo estas encaprichado!"

"Xion…" dijo en tono triste.

Se dirigió hacia mi mientras estiraba su brazo hacia mí.

Una cuchilla de luz blanca y azul pasó a la izquierda de mi cabeza y le dio a Roxas en el pecho, haciéndole caer.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Zexion con su lexicón abierto de par en par delante de él, habiendo dirigido su ataque hacia Roxas.

"Y yo que pensaba que eras inofensivo, Roxas."

Roxas se levanta a duras penas, entonces invoca su llave espada.

"¡HAAAAA!" corre hacia Zexion, pasando justo a mi lado.

"Hmp…" El no hace más que quedarse quieto, su Lexicón de pronto se cierra, se hace grande y golpea a Roxas mandándolo contra la pared izquierda de la sala."Eres muy impulsivo…"

Roxas vuelve a levantarse con un moratón en la frente, pero esta vez se marcha corriendo mirándome tristemente.

"¿Te encuentras bien Xion?" Me dijo él mientras desvanecía su libro.

"Si….gracias Zexion…"

Roxas…me siento tan mal por él.

"¿Por qué pones esa cara tan triste?" El se acercó a mi.

"N-nada…" empecé a sollozar sin ninguna razón.

"Ya pasó, tranquila…" me abrazó, y yo no le detuve, yo agarré con las manos la tela de su traje y lloré en su pecho.

"Y-yo.."

"Shhh…solo llora." me acarició la cabeza.

Pasados unos minutos, levanté la cabeza hacia el, dejando de llorar.

"¿estas mejor ahora?" me pregunto el, sonriéndome un poco.

"Si..gracias Zexion…"

De pronto la comisura de sus labios se ensanchó mas,y sonrió de una manera cruel.

Entendí a la perfección lo que el tramaba.

"No voy a caer otra vez en tus ilusiones Zexion" le amenazé yo. Le empujé lejos de mi."Imbecil"

"que rápido cambias tu actitud…."

"Apuesto a que tuviste algo que ver con lo de Roxas también..…"

"Bueno, no se...quizás si, quizás no…" Se hacia el despistado."Quizás le di algún que otro consejo a Roxas…" Su sonrisa era sádica.

"¿Qué quieres de mi,eh?"

"Bueno…ve al rascacielos de los recuerdos esta noche y te lo digo." Desapareció sin dejar rastro.

"Imbecil, hmp…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde….<strong>

**23:51: PM…**

La cocina fue todo una fiesta, Larxene parecia la mas contenta, la verdad es que a ella le encanta el chocolate.

Xaldin y Luxord estaban tirados en las sillas medio dormidos,habian hecho las galletas de San Valentín en todo el día y se merecían un buen descanso.

Xigbar se ponia a hacer malabares con la comida mientras Demyx observaba como si fuera lo mas fascinante que habia visto en su vida. Xemnas estaba hablando normal con Demyx, e incluso Hizo que Lexaeus conversara con ellos. Axel estaba catando en el karaoke con Roxas como si no hubiera mañana.

Saix estaba apoyado en una esquina observando todo de brazos cruzados.

Cogí dos galletas de chocolate y fui hasta el, poniéndome a su derecha.

"¿quieres una?"

Le pregunté yo poniendole la galleta delante de el.

"Ah,gracias…" el la cogio y empezó a comérsela."Los demás han estado atiborrándose de galletas de san Valentín."

"¿y porque no las cogiste antes?"

"Estaba esperándote, ¿pasó algo?"

"Ah-…nada en especial…" no me atrevía a contarle lo que pasó hace un rato.

"Xion, tus ojos dicen otra cosa, puedes decírmelo" me dijo el cuando terminó de comerse su galleta.

"Cuando termine esto te lo diré,¿vale?" le sonreí.

El tambien me sonrió disimuladamente y con la boac se comió la galleta que m iba a comer.

"¡Ey,esa era mia!"

"Haber sido rapida…" dijo entre dientes.

Vi a Roxas que estaba en el karaoke..y me miró un instante con rostro de enojo.

En la puerta de la cocina vi a Zexion que salia.

"Saix,ahora vengo"

"¿a donde vas?"

"…al baño,vengo en un rato "

Desaparecí a paso lento por la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos mas tarde…<strong>

**Rascacielos de los recuerdos.**

Cerré el portal oscuro cuando pasé por el con un ligero gesto de mi mano detrás de mi.

Llevaba mi rostro tapado con la capucha, para evitar mojarme. Casi siempre llovía mucho aquí.

"¿Zexion?" llamé yo.

Nada,nadie respondió.

Escuché un portal oscuro abrirse y cerrarse detrás de mi, y al dar media vuelta para ver quien era…

"Xion"

"¿S-Saix?"

El se quitó la capucha,mojandose el pelo y la cara.

"Estaba preocupado…" vino hacia mi lentamente y cuando llegó me acarició la mejilla suavemente mientras me quitaba la capucha.

"Yo viné a-"

"Shhh…" el me silenció poniendo su dedo indice en la superficie de mis labios y pasó su brazo libre por mi espalda y me abrazó a él."No importa….solo mírame…"

Yo hice lo que me dijo,sus ojos amarillos me miraban de una manera extraña,parecia como si me sedujeran….

Saix rozó mi mejilla con sus labios…besándomelos con delicadeza, mientras masajeaba mi pelo con sus dedos.

Empezó a darme besos cortos en mi boca,que fueron en aumento,llegando a ser cada vez mas lentos.

Llovía, nos empapamos de pies a cabeza, pero a mi no me importó.

"Saix…" Gemí yo en voz baja cuando me separé la cabeza un instante y el me besaba el cuello.

Cerré los ojos.

**/Punto de vista en tercera persona\**

"_¿Por qué me ha hecho esto, porque, porque?"_

Desde las sombras alguien observó con sus propios ojos como Xion besaba a alguien….alguien que no era el.

"_Pensé que me amaba…."_

Se quitó la capucha y…

Era Saix…

El verdadero y único Saix.(El veia a Zexion besarse con Xion, y ella veia que estaba besando a "Saix",para que no pregunten después,XD)

Zexion habia engañado a Xion una vez mas…pero esta vez ella no se dio cuenta.

Hasta que Zexion se separó de pronto y su ilusión se agotó.

"¡TU!" gritó ella."¡Zexion!"

"Ah, lo siento mucho Xion, pensé que te gustaba como besaba…"

"_¿La engañó otra vez,que esta pasando?"_Saix estaba dispuesto a averiguar que estaba pasando.

"¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?" gritó ella.

"¿No es obvio?, quiero que seas mia….besabas con mucha pasión…estoy celoso de Saix" su sonrisa era lujuriosa y malévola.(Una vez mas,lo siento por los fans de Zexion,pero alguien tiene que ser el malo, ^^U)

"Eres un…."

"Ahww,pero mira,si tenemos publico y todo…"

Saix salió de entre las sombras.

"…"

"Bueno,creo que ya es hora de irme…ya conseguí lo que queria" Zexion se fue en un portal oscuro.

"_N-no me di cuenta..oh dios,ahora el me odiará…no,no…" _ ella estaba asustada.

"Xion"

"Y-yo..n-no sabia..y-yo.."

"Xi-"

"No me odies porfavor…" ella empezó a sollozar."No sabia que el-.."

"Xion…dime porqué pasó esto y cálmate" su tono de voz era firme, pero no enojado.

"Roxas quería hablar conmigo, estábamos en la zona gris." Habla muy nerviosa." Y de pronto me besó. Yo le alejé, pero el llegó casi a-.." Se detuvo al oír un gruñido de parte de Saix, que miraba al suelo."Y Zexion me salvó…"

"¿Que?" eso si que Saix no se lo esperaba.

"Yo se lo agradecí y pensé que quería ayudarme…pero no era asi,el tubo algo que ver con lo que Roxas intentó hacerme…y me dijo que viniera aqui"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"N-no lo sé…" ella fue hasta el casi corriendo y le abrazo fuertemente."No me odies porfavor, no lo hagas…no me llames marioneta otra vez,no te alejes,porfavor,porfavor….no podria aguantarlo…"ella cayó de rodillas a los pies de Saix con lagrimas amargas por su rostro.

"¿te gustó como besaba Zexion haciendo de mi?" simplemente preguntó el.

"Yo-..pensé que eras tu…" levantó la mirada, solo para ver una sonrisa picara y bromista de Saix.

"Bueno...da igual…olvidaremos todo lo malo que ha pasado hoy…" el me levantó y me cogió en brazos."No voy a odiarte,no volveré a llamarte marioneta nunca mas,te amo…y se que tu me amas…da igual si no tenemos corazón para sentir…podemos fabricar el nuestro si estamos juntos…¿quieres estar conmigo siempre,Xion?"

"Si…" ella puso. la cabeza en el hombro de el mientras le sonreía.

"Entonces,nos iremos del Castillo Inexistente y tendremos nuestra propia existencia…"

"Pero- eso es imposible…"

"Lo planearemos mi amor…no te preocupes…pero por ahora tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que yo encuentre una forma de irnos de aquí…"

"Deacuerdo…."

"Y si Roxas o Zexion o cualquiera vuelve a hacerte algo… no dudes en decirmelo…" le besó la cabeza."Ahora será mejor volver"

Saix desapareció en un portal oscuro con Xion en brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar…<strong>

Dos personas observaban lo ocurrido desde una esfera blanca.

"Naminé….esa niña tiene los recuerdos de Sora. El no podrá recordar a Kairi si no tenemos sus recuerdos.." dijo un chico con el traje de la organización y con los ojos vendados(¿Quién es?,XD)

"Si,lo sé…pero parece que hay un problema…" dijo ella."Ella ha aprendido a amar…es una incorpóreo especial,como Roxas "

"Si no nos damos prisa ella perdera para siempre los recuerdos de Sora y se perderán en el olvido."

"Ella sabe perfectamente lo que es ella..ella sabe que tiene los recuerdos de Sora…pero puede que quiera hacer una vida real con Saix…"

"No pensé que Saix llegaria a apreciar a alguien" afirmó Riku."Pero tendré que romper ese lazo"

"Riku….porfavor, dame mas tiempo, buscaré otra solución…" pidió Naminé.

"Pues espero que puedas hacerlo pronto..nos quedamos sin tiempo…"

* * *

><p>Mil disculpas por tardar tanto, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.<p>

Demyx: ¬¬,no das un palo al agua, tardaste un mes y pico..

Autora: Callate que tu eres mas vago, ¬¬

Axel: yo creo que si se lo pide Xemnas tarda menos de dos semanas*risita*

Autora:¡Ey!¬/¬"

Xemnas: Revisen y comenten porfavor.

Autora: bien dicho Xemnas!

Xemnas: :P,gracias…

Los demás: presumido ¬¬…

Xemnas: a callar o doy uno de mis discursos…

*todos se callan*

Autora. Bueno, ^^U,nos vemos! ^^


	9. Mi sueño alcanzado al fin

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ** No soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts.

NOTA: Siento haber tardado, me faltaba inspiración para seguir, pero seguí esforzándome para continuar el fic,espero que esto les compense la espera,mis disculpas.

Mil gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, pongáis o no pongáis comentarios,os lo agradezco muchisimo,en serio y...

Xion:¡que comience el capitulo!

o_o...se me adelantó,XD

* * *

><p>-Mi sueño alcanzado al fin.-<p>

**/Punto de vista en tercera persona\**

**Habitación de Xion…**

En menos de seis dias ya todo volvió a la normalidad después de la mini-fiesta de San Valentín.

Xion dormía plácidamente debajo de las sabanas de su cama.

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos grises que parecían ropa interior y una camisa gris que le quedaba grande.

Una mano enguantada acarició su rostro mientras ella dormia.

"Se parece a Kairi" murmuró el individuo.

Xion movió su cabeza un poco mientras dormía, reaccionando un poco ante la caricia del extraño.

"_Kairi está a salvo en Islas Destino, ahora lo que debo hacer es convencer a Xion para que le de los recuerdos a Sora. Por cierto…Sora no estaba en la vaina de restauración según me dijo Namine…¿Cómo pudo despertar sino tiene a Roxas y Xion dentro de él para recuperar sus recuerdos?, tengo que hablar con Namine sobre esto mas tarde…" _

* * *

><p><strong>Habitacion de Saix…<strong>

"_Tengo que admitir…que cuando Xemnas me puso de compañero con Xion la dejé de ver con ese aspecto de marioneta, desde entonces la veo con sus ojos azules y pelo negro…me di cuenta de ello,pero no le di importancia hasta ahora. ¿Sera que Kingdom Hearts quiere ayudarme a tener un corazón,ser feliz?. No lo se ,pero de alguna forma agradezco estar al lado de ella."_ (Ya saben, en el juego Saix ve a Xion como una marioneta sin rostro, literalmente, si han buscado información sobre Xion,XD)

Saix meditaba mirando al techo, no podía dormirse, estaba pensando en muchas cosas.

Intentó dormir en todas las posturas posibles hasta que soltó un gruñido y se levantó de golpe.

"Ire a verla…"

Abrió un portal oscuro y caminó a través de el, solo para aparecer después en la habitación de Xion,quien estaba profundamente dormida.

"…" se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando su mejilla."No dejaré que te aparten de mi…." Seguidamente ladeó la cabeza a un lado y se levantó."Se que estas ahí"

Riku salió de entre las sombras y caminó unos pasos.

"Saix"

"Sabes mi nombre…pero yo no sé el tuyo…impostor" dijo el mirándole con indiferencia.

"…Riku"

"No importa….no dejaré que hagas daño a Xion."

"Es extraño en ti comportarte así…"

"¿como?"

"digo que es extraño….porque tu antes la odiabas mucho. Incluso deseabas matarla"

"Eso es el pasado"

"¿y de donde provienen esos "sentimientos"?. ¿No se supone que los incorpóreos son incapaces de sentir algo, que solo son cuerpos incompletos y vacios sin corazón?"

Saix invocó su arma y apuntó al cuello de Riku.

"No permito que me hablen de esa manera…."

"No puedes evitar nada…sabes que ella tiene los recuerdos de Sora sobre Kairi, al igual que los tiene su incorpóreo, Roxas."

"Haz con Roxas lo que quieras…pero no dejaré que la toques a ella"

Xion empezó a despertarse.

"Demuestra que puedes detener el destino y cambiarlo…" Riku desapareció en una nube negra de oscuridad.

"¿Saix….que pasa?" Xion se terminó de despertar."¿Hablabas con alguien?"

"No…hablaba solo…" ella se giró hacia el con cara de sueño.

"¿no puedes dormirte?" ella le hizo un hueco en la cama para que viniera.

"…estoy algo preocupado, nada mas…"se acuesta a su lado.

"¿Por qué,ha pasado algo malo?" se abraza a el.

"No es nada,en serio…mejor durmamos ya"

"Está bien…buenas noches"

* * *

><p><strong>8:56 AM<strong>

Hace mas de una hora y media que Saix debería haber estado en la sala común de la organización repartiendo las misiones, pero el pobre estaba tan cansando que se quedó demasiado tiempo dormido en la habitación de Xion con ella.

Y para empeorar las cosas, la mayoría de la organización le buscó por todas las partes posibles, hasta que dieron con el en la cama de Xion, abrazada a ella y ambos durmiendo como dos lirones.

"Pero que lindo…"dijo Marluxia, mirando como Saix dormía.

"Callate Marluxia,los vas a despertar" dijo el Académico Gélido.(Osea, Vexen,XD)

"pero Vexeeen~, si es verdad, se ven tan adorables, los dos tortolitos, ¿tu que opinas Xigbar?"

"yo pienso que alguien tiene que traer una cámara y hacer foto de esto, jaja. ¿tienes una cámara de fotos por ahí, Xaldin?"

"No,pero opino que debemos irnos, van a despertarse en cualquier momento. Demyx, deja de tocar el sitar de una vez" le dijo Xaldin a Demyx algo enojado.

"Awwww…pero es para dar ambiente~"

"Te daré con mi lexicón como no pares de tocar el sitar ahora mismo" dijo Zexion entrecerrando los ojos con enfado.

"Joo, Zexion, eres un aguafiestas"

"Llevamos un tiempo aquí y con todo el jaleo ni se despiertan" dijo Luxord al azar.

"Cállate Luxord, ¬¬" dijo Larxene.

"Cállate tu Larxene, y baja la voz." Le reprendió el.

Poco a poco todos fueron yéndose, al ver que ni Saix ni Xion se que no quedó nadie.

Pero desgraciadamente la suerte a veces es mala…

Xemnas había escuchado todo el jaleo y había entrado en la habitación.

Por un segundo observó a ambos como dormían juntos.

"_Saix me ha desobedecido..esto se me está yendo de las manos"_

Xemnas sabia que si Saix seguía pasando más tiempo con Xion ocurriría lo inevitable: los dos se escaparían juntos.

Xigbar había estado observando la conversación de Saix con ella el día anterior, cuando ocurrió el incidente de Zexion. Y como todos sabemos, se chivó al jefe, pero el nunca le creyó, pensando que era para molestarle. No había el mismo peligro con Axel y Roxas,pero esa era otra historia.

Xemnas decidió dejarlos dormir y se marchó por el pasillo, regresando a su despacho.

* * *

><p><strong>Media hora mas tarde…<strong>

"Nnngh-…" Xion se despertó bostezando y miró el despertador Moogle."¡Saix,despierta,despierta!" Le zarandeó cogiéndole por los hombros.

"¿eh,que pasa?" Saix estaba aturdido y aun medio dormido.

"¡son mas de las nueve de la mañana!"

El se levantó rápidamente al escuchar eso y se arreglo su pelo desbaratado."Xemnas va a matarme por esto,tengo que darme prisa en dar las misiones, te veo despues" le dio un rápido beso en la frente y se fue por la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>14:56 PM….<strong>

**/punto de vista de Saix\**

Me dio tiempo de entregar todas las misiones a todos en un tiempo record esta mañana.

Aunque todos estaban muy raros…

Larxene me miró como si yo fuera un perrito al que se pudiera abrazar, Xaldin,Xigbar y Luxord tenían las miradas clavadas en mi, como si se estuvieran preguntando algo a si mismos. Demyx tocaba con su sitar en un tono mas relajado de lo que solía hacer. Marluxia me miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera…..bueno…ya sabéis como es Marluxia,ugg. Vexen se limitaba a mirar las acciones de Marluxia, y creo que el estaba celoso de mi por algo, pero no entendí porque. Zexion y Lexaeus fueron los únicos que no hicieron nada raro, excepto murmurar cosas entre ellos.

Me dirigí hacia el despacho de Xemnas para dejar algunos informes de las misiones realizadas ayer que me faltaban por entregarle.

Toqué a la puerta tres veces y luego entré.

"Señor,aquí están los informes que faltaban de ayer" le dije mientras me acercaba a su escritorio y dejaba las carpetas en la mesa.

"Si, gracias, por favor, siéntate"

"¿hice algo malo?" le pregunté yo.

El solo me miró sin decirme nada,asi que opté por hacer lo que me dijo y me senté en la silla.

"Saix,¿te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es que estés con Xion?"

"¿perdon?, yo no estoy con ella desde-"

"no me sigas mintiendo….esta mañana escuché jaleo en la habitación de Xion y cuando entré te vi durmiendo abrazada a ella"

"…" no supe que decir.

"me desobedeciste Saix…y sabes lo que eso significa" dijo en un tono muy serio.

"_Eso significa que…ordenará que la maten…."_

"¡NO!,¡no puedes hacer eso!" me levanté de golpe y puse las manos contra la mesa."¡no tienes ningún derecho!"

"Soy el líder de esta organización y decidiré lo que mejor sea para todos." Su voz se mantenía sin alteraciones.

Me alejé y caminé de un lado a otro nervioso, intentado pensar en algo.

Me desesperé y estiré los brazos hacia adelante un poco, lentamente, dejando las palmas de las manos hacia arriba con los dedos temblorosos, como si empezara a rezar, pero mirando a Xemnas desesperado, y luego me llevé las manos a mi rostro, hundiendo la cara en ellos.

"Lord Xemnas, por favor…" dije con voz nerviosa.

Una lágrima cayó con mi mejilla, ¿yo estaba llorando?

"¿estas llorando Saix?"

"Y-yo..no lo sé-…" ¿los hombres no lloran?, los incorpóreos tampoco…pero eso me da igual…Xemnas iba a hacer que mataran a Xion….yo…no puedo vivir mi inexistencia sin ella..ya no podría,nada tendría sentido…ni siquiera Kingdom Hearts podría hacer nada por mí.

Lagrimas amargas cayeron por mi rostro y cayendo al suelo, llorando en silencio como si fuera un niño pequeño e inútil…

No escuché a Xemnas moverse o decir algo…pero a mi ya me daba igual.

Me sentía mareado, mis ojos me dolían, y tenía mi mente dando vueltas de un lado al otro. Mi cuerpo tenia ganas de desconectarse y desmayarse allí mismo…y yo "sentí" ganas de desmayarme.

Y lo hice.

Bajé los brazos y los dejé inertes. Miré a Xemnas,quien estaba con rostro confundido todavía y sentado en su asiento aun.

Mi cuerpo se desconectó de mi mente, me caí de rodillas y me desmayé al suelo con un fuerte dolor en el pecho que no llegué a comprender.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me encontré en medio de oscuridad.

De pronto la luna Kingdom Hearts apareció de la nada en la oscuridad delante de mi, alzándose majestuosa y hermosa, como siempre había sido.

Su forma empezó a desaparecer una vez mas, cobrando la silueta de…

"¿Xion?"

"Saix…he visto tu dolor..tu verdadero dolor..has descubierto la forma de conseguir un corazón por ti mismo…y ya lo tienes" la voz era demasiado solemne y majestuosa como para que sea Xion….¿era Kingdom Hearts?.

"¿Q-quien-…?"

"Soy Kingdom Hearts…..estamos en tu mente…pero esto es real" se acercó a mi y me tocó el pecho."¿lo notas?"

No entendí bien lo que dijo….pero empecé a escuchar un latido…un latido de corazón.

_Mi_ corazón latía dentro de mi…lo notaba.

"Ya no puedes regresar a tu forma humana original….pero tienes una nueva vida."

"Kingdom Hearts..yo-…"

Ella me abrazó.

"Mereces ser feliz…mi querido adivino lunar…mi hijo…siempre quise ayudarte a ti mas que a otros…porque tu anhelabas de verdad tener vida…y ya la tienes" su cuerpo tenia un aura brillante a su alrededor.

Sonreí feliz, sabiendo que Kingdom Hearts estaba ahora, ante mi, con la apariencia de Xion,pero abrazándome tiernamente y que por fin conseguí lo que siempre quise.

Un segundo…

"¿Y…que pasa con…Xion?, la amo…pero..ella es.."

"Se lo que quieres decir…pero hay una manera de solucionarlo"

"¿como?"

"Cuando sea el momento apropiado lo sabrás…y te marcharas con ella…entonces ve a la playa del Mundo inexistente…allí os estaré esperando…" levantó la cabeza para mirarme y su cuerpo empezó a brillar en un tono dorado y empezó a desaparecer."y no te preocupes por Xemnas…yo me aré cargo"

"¿Kingdom Hearts?"

Me sonrió y luego desapareció, convirtiéndose en un destello dorado que me dejó ciego durante unos segundos.

Luego, empecé a abrir los ojos y me encontraba en mi cama.

Me incorporé con un leve dolor de cabeza.

"¿estas bien?,has estado cuatro horas desmayado" alguien se sentó a mi lado y me dio varias palmadas en la espalda.

"No pero-…" al mirar a ver quien era, me sorprendí."¿Xemnas?"

"he decidido no matar a Xion, no me preguntes como, porque ni yo lo sé"

"¿tubo…un sueño revelador…tal vez?"

"…" se calló durante unos segundos y me miró una vez mas."Tal vez…"

"_Gracias, Kingdom Hearts…."_ Dije yo en mis pensamientos."Gracias señor…" le dije a Xemnas.

"Solo espero que a cambio no hagas nada estúpido delante de los demás miembros de la organizacion" yo sabia que en realidad el quería decir: _"de nada"._

"Por supuesto,señor…"

"Bien, es todo, tómate el día libre con ella" y con eso se levantó y se fue.

Seguía notando mi corazón latiendo…quizas Xemnas no se ha dado cuenta todavía,pero no importa.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Me levanté y me marché por un portal oscuro,solo para aparecer a pie del Rascacielos de los Recuerdos como si mi instinto me guiara hasta aquí.

"Riku"

El nombrado estaba apoyado en una pared, cruzado de brazos, frente al edificio y frente a mi, a lo lejos.

"Vaya,viniste mas rápido de lo que pensaba y-" se paró un segundo."¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué es que?" le dije yo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Saix…¿tienes corazón…como has…?"

"No importa como lo he hecho, solo te diré que jamás dejaré que nadie le haga daño a ella"

"aun queda bastante tiempo para que reflexiones…¿Qué pasará con Sora?"

"Tu solo quieres que recupere sus recuerdos y despierte para que nos asesine a todos"

"…"

"Kingdom Hearts no es la única forma de ser un incorpóreo completo"

"si, eso ya lo veo…pero Sora es el elegido de la llave espada"

"oh,ya veo,¿el héroe tiene que vencer a los malos,no?, que poco lógico es eso a veces…¿el concepto de héroe que tienes es que un chico destruya la poca esperanza que les queda a los incorporeos?, quizás la mayoría de incorpóreos no tengamos sentimientos…pero tenemos sueños,esperanzas…nosotros no pedimos ser lo que somos ahora…pero aquí estamos, e intentamos conseguir alcanzar nuestro sueño…ser completos de una maldita vez y poder vivir de verdad…."

"…"

Bajé las escaleras y seguí mirándole."No es justo que nos intenten eliminar sin ni siquiera pensárselo dos veces…¿Qué clase de héroe es ese, que no tiene compasión?."

"…." Riku siguió callado, no dijo nada. Solo abrió un portal oscuro con una de sus manos y se marchó sin más.

Volví al Castillo Inexistente apareciendo en la zona gris.

Por suerte ella estaba allí, sentada en el sofá jugando a las cartas con Demyx,Xigbar y Axel.

"Vaya, pero si es el bello durmiente" dijo Xigbar mirándome.

"Xigbar,no seas así" Xion le dio un codazo.

"Era una broma, je,je."

"Numero XIV,tengo que hablar contigo" le dije en un tono serio mientras salía del lugar.

"Ahh-..vale… juega por mi Luxord" ella le dio las cartas y me siguió.

Fuimos hasta la biblioteca y me detuve cuando entramos. Después de asegurarme que no había nadie allí, la miré.

"¿Qué ocurre Saix?"

"Ven" simplemente le dije. Vino hasta mi y yo le cogí su mano derecha,para ponerla en mi pecho."¿Lo notas?"

"…pero si-…." Ella se quedó sorprendida."¿Cómo has-?" Xion estaba sin palabras.

Le cuento todo lo que pasó, exceptuando lo que me dijo Kingdom Hearts sobre lo de solucionar lo de ella y los recuerdos de Sora, y después de aclararle todo, terminé de hablar.

"Me alegro mucho por ti Saix…"

"Si,pero no puedes decirle nada a nadie, ¿vale?"

"oh…está bien…"

"y aparte de eso, Xemnas me ha dado el dia libre"

"Yo terminé la misión que tuve hoy. Me tocó ir con Xigbar a Agrabah, pero fue fácil,asi que supongo que tenemos tiempo libre…"

"Por cierto,hace tiempo que no veo a Roxas.." odio tocar este tema.

"El está bien,ayuda mucho a Xaldin en las misiones últimamente, sobretodo cuando van al mundo del Castillo de Bestia."

"Bien…¿tienes otra ropa que ponerte?"

"creo que sí…el otro dia Larxene y yo fuimos de compras por los mundos"

"te espero en Villa Crepúsculo en el bosque a las 20:00 PM"

"está bien, nos vemos allí"

Ambos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para prepararnos.

Esta cita va a ser la mejor de la historia.

* * *

><p>Se que ha sido corto el capitulo, pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo igualmente.<p>

Saix: Kingdom Hearts, T.T….por fin conseguí mi corazón…ya era hora*llorando de felicidad*

Autora: awww, no llores Saix…

Saix: no estoy llorando, T.T…

Autora: bueno, entonces termina tu, :D

Saix:*deja de llorar*¡dejen comentarios porfavor!, háganlo por mi…:)*mirada de cachorrito*

Autora: jajaja, hasta el próximo capitulo amigos.


	10. Cita y accidente

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**No soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts.

Nota: he estado ocupada subiendo capitulos en los otros fics y los estudios, espero que les compense la espera con esto :3.

Advertencia: Setzer es….un metiche ¬¬ y...Saix sexy :3(es broma XD).

Nota: perdón por la mala ortografía u.u.

* * *

><p>-Cita y accidente-<p>

Xion estaba a la hora indicada en Villa crepúsculo, esperando a Saix para la cita.

Llevaba un vestido sin mangas de color negro que le llega hasta loa muslos y sandalias a juego(para hacerse una idea, similar al vestido de Naminé).

Caminaba por la plazoleta de la estación, observando las tiendas y demás.

De un momento a otro, mira hacia arriba para observar el atardecer, y sobre el edificio mas alto junto a la entrada al bosque habia alguien subido.

Al mirar mas detenidamente, ella se da cuenta de que la persona la miraba fijamente a ella.

En cuestión de segundos, la figura misteriosa salta por los tejados y aterriza detrás de Xion, abrazándola tiernamente.

"Estas hermosa"

"G-Gracias Saix.."

Saix llevaba uno de sus trajes de la organización, aunque con una diferencia muy clara: no tenia mangas, era como si el mismo las hubiese arrancado para que el traje se quedara sin mangas, ya que los extremos quedaban como rasgados. La capucha seguía intacta, así como los guantes de las manos.

"¿Donde quieres ir primero, Xion?"

"No lo sé…¿al…solar deportivo?"

"vamos entonces" con la caballerosidad de un noble muestra su brazo y Xion se abraza a su antebrazo con una de sus manos y caminan en dirección al solar deportivo.

"¿Te arrancaste las mangas del traje?"

"Si…quería probar como me veía sin ellas..¿que tal me veo?"

Ella solo le sonríe y le acaricia el brazo mientras caminan.

"Me gusta…pero espero que no hayas hecho lo mismo con los demás uniformes.."

"No,no,solo con este."

Al llegar al solar deportivo, algo había cambiado.

Un escenario ocupaba la mayor parte del lugar.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Saix en voz alta.

"Ni idea…" dijo Xion.

"Iré a preguntar, quédate aqui" dio un casto beso a Xion en los labios y se alejó para averiguar lo que ocurría.

"Tu amigo parece fuerte" murmuro alguien detrás de Xion.

"!" Al girarse,vio a un chico con el pelo plateado y los ojos violetas."Si,lo es…¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo Setzer, campeón del Struggle."

"Ah…¿es por eso que está este escenario?"

"Naturalmente, milady" Hace una reverencia y le besa la mano."¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Yo-"

"¡Atención ciudadanos y forasteros, dentro de poco la competición del Struggle dará comienzo dentro de unas horas!" Anunció Olette con un micrófono desde el escenario.

"Esa es mi llamada, espero verte pronto, milady" se aleja elegantemente de Xion y se digiré hacia el escenario.

"¿Quién era ese?" preguntó Saix cuando llegó al lado de ella.

"Setzer, el campeón del Struggle. Parece un chico educado."

"Por lo que he oído de el mientras preguntaba, se rumorea que es un tramposo que ha ganado los torneos con sobornos y demás."

"Oh…"

"Vamos, aquí no hacemos nada…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde…<strong>

A los pies de la torre del reloj, nuestra pareja estaba sentada en las escaleras, observando el atardecer eterno.

Xion estaba sentada en el regazo de Saix, acariciando su pelo azul.

"Momentos así son fantásticos…" murmuró ella.

"Si…sobretodo si estamos los dos solos" El besa su mejilla y la atrae mas contra si mismo."Aunque ese Setzer me da mala espina"

"¿estas celoso?" Xion preguntó sorprendida.

"Es posible" una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el. "Pero no importa…" Con su boca se quita uno de los guantes y acaricia su rostro."Mientras digas esas dos palabras a mi y solo a mi…"

"¿Cuáles palabras?" Xion no entendía bien.

"Lo sabes muy bien~…" dijo el divertido.

"Ah-..eso…..bueno, puede que se me haya olvidado" dijo ella haciéndose la distraída.

"No te preocupes, yo te haré recordarlo ~"

Mientras nuestra pareja se daba caricias y cariño, a lo lejos, en la entrada al lugar, cierto chico de pelo plateado les observaba.

"Hasta las bestias mas grandes pueden tener un punto muy débil." Susurró Setzer para si mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutos después…<strong>

"¿entiendes lo que hay que hacer Seifer?"

"Si Setzer, aunque es una pena que Viento, Trueno y Vivi estén de vacaciones y no estén conmigo, seria mucho mas fácil"

"¿Y eso porque?"

"En el ultimo campeonato de Struggle les vi muy flojos y cansados,les dije que se tomaran vacaciones"

"Bueno Seifer, ya sabes lo que hacer…"

"Cuenta con ello"

Setzer se alejó y se marchó. Seifer caminó hacia donde estaban Saix y Xion.

"Ey,vosotros dos"

Nuestra pareja se sorprendió al ser llamados por un desconocido.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo el Adivinador Lunar algo molesto.

"¿No os da vergüenza hacer eso en un lugar publico?, podrían veros niños."

"Es un lugar publico y puede que tengas razón,pero tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer" Saix se levantó,dejando a Xion a su lado sentada.

" Soy el presidente del "Comité Disciplinario de Villa Crepúsculo"."

"Nunca he oído hablar de eso,y no me importa en absoluto. No sabes con quien estas metiéndote"

"Oh,por supuesto que lo sé….perro tonto" siseó Seifer en las ultimas palabras.

"Suficiente,te vas a enterar" Nuestro Saix quiso abalanzarse sobre Seifer,pero este dio un salto hacia atrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Ven a por mi si puedes, perro tonto" Seifer echó a correr en dirección a los Altos de la estación.

"Xion, espérame aquí, no tardaré mucho en darle una lección a ese niño…" salió corriendo del lugar.

"…" Xion dio un suspiro."Con lo bien que iba todo…."

Un trío de sombras surgieron de la superficie delante de Xion.

"!" Estaba dispuesta a invocar su llave espada para atacarlos, pero de pronto el trío de sombras se cubrieron de niebla negra y se fusionaron en una sola Megasombra. "No me das miedo"

La gran sombra se dispuso a atacarla, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso se descompuso y desapareció, y detrás de el Setzer le habia atacado por la espalda con el arma del Struggle con una precisión inigualable.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, gracias Setzer.¿como conseguiste vencerlo con esa arma si ni siquiera tiene filo?"

"Cualquier arma es buena,solo hay que encontrarle su buen uso…" guarda el arma y se acerca a ella."¿no te hizo nada no?"

"estoy bien gracias"

"¿y tu amigo….donde esta?"

"se fue un momento..volverá.."

"bueno,no es muy educado dejarte sola aquí….ya ves lo que podria haberte pasado."

"me las podia arreglar bien yo sola" dijo ella un poco molesta, sentándose en las escaleras otra vez.

"Eres una chica muy valiente." Llega a sentarse a su lado."¿el que estaba contigo es tu novio….cierto?"

"Si…algo asi…"

"según veo parece ser un chico muy impulsivo y celoso…"

"Puede, pero es bueno conmigo….le quiero mucho"

"Pero además el parece ser un poco mayor para ti…un par de años te llevará seguro.."

"Oye, no quiero ser grosera pero..creo que eso a ti no te incumbe" Xion estaba enojada.

"Mis disculpas mylady, no era mi intención que te enfadaras pero…yo creo que podrias encontrar a alguien mejor…"

"¿Quién, tu?"

"¿Yo?, no soy la persona mas adecuada para eso,yo soy mas bien como un amigo con quien puedes hablar."

"no te conozco casi de nada" puntuó ella.

"Bueno, mas bien entonces soy como un desconocido con el que puedes hablar cuando lo necesites." Se levanta."Espero que nos veamos pronto en otra ocasión" caminó hasta irse del lugar.

"hn…me pregunto cuanto tardará en venir Saix…"

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutos mas tarde….<strong>

"por fin…"

"Lo siento Xion,ese tipo me hizo correr mucho y-" Saix intentaba disculparse.

"Cuando te fuiste unos sincorazón aparecieron, antes de poder atacarlos Setzer los destruyó"

"…lo siento.."

"¿lo sientes?, actuaste impulsivamente hacia un chico que es mas joven que tú y caiste en sus provocaciones. Estoy segura de que Setzer tenia algo que ver." Dijo Xion un poco enojada.

"¿Y….te hizo algo?"

"No"

"¿Cuál es el problema…entonces?" Dijo el sin saber que preguntar o decir.

"q…¿Qué CUAL es el problema?, el problema es que-..agh…déjalo.." abre un portal oscuro para irse.

"Xion.." Saix la retuvo abrazándola por la espalda."No te vayas…."

"Saix, suéltame." Xion estaba enojada todavía,pero sentirle a el tan cerca, y abrazandola,era dificilo seguir enojado. Deshizo el portal.

"Amor….pronto tu tambien tendras un corazón, igual que Kingdom Hearts me lo ha dado."

"Somos tan distintos" eso es lo único que ella pudo decir."Antes tu me odiabas…"

"Y ahora te amo mas que ninguna otra cosa…"

"¿Por qué me odiabas antes?" dijo ella, girandose para verlo a los ojos.

"Porqué Xemnas pensaba que eras indispensable para la organización a pesar de que tu eras solo una…." El no quiso decir esa palabra.

"¿Una marioneta?" terminó ella.

"Si…pero todo eso cambió…"

"No recuerdo cuando.."

"El primner dia que fuimos en equipo fuimos a selva profunda. Antes de eso yo al ver tu rostro no te veía con tus ojos azules, ni con tu pelo….pero al empezar juntos esa misión te vi como ahora te veo. No le di importancia pero ahora me doy cuenta de que Kingdom Hearts me abrió los ojos para que viera con claridad y para que fuera feliz." El le acarició los brazos a su amor con ternura."y lo soy…"

Xion sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

"Deberiamos volver ya Saix…hn?"

"Nn…" Saix la abrazó, acercándose mas a ella."está bien"

Ambos se desvanecieron del lugar, teletransportandose a la habitación de Saix directamente, dando fin a su cita.

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente….<strong>

Todo transcurría con normalidad. Saix seguia siendo el mismo en su trabajo diario.

Todos esperaban que Saix fuera menos antisocial a la hora de hablar con los demas, pero Saix se mantenia calmado, firme y frio como siempre, solo su actitud cambiaba cuando Xemnas estaba presente o cuando estaba a solas con Xion.

Xigbar a menudo se preguntaba como es que Xion puede calmar a alguien tan peligroso con Saix sin que salga herida en el proceso.

A Xaldin le parecia no darle mucha importancia al asunto, peor en realidad estaba preocupado por la niña, como un hermano mayor preocupado por su hermanita.

Roxas actuaba normal, a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de que ellos fueran pareja.

Zexion…seguia siendo Zexion, nadie sabe lo que está pensando.

Vexen estaba demasiado ocupando arreglando su laboratorio como para pensar en el tema, ademas de mantener alejado a Marluxia de sus cosas.

Lexaeus…es Lexaeus, siempre calmado, últimamente estaba ayudando siempre a Zexion en la biblioteca.

Larxene estaba en su mundo,al igual que Luxord.

Axel estaba contento por Saix y Xion.

Xemnas….no se interponia aun en el asunto.

Sin embargo…la no-existencia no es de color de rosa…

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar….<strong>

"Riku, no puedes hablar en serio." Dijo Naminé.

"Lo digo en serio, traeré a Sora al castillo inexistente para que acabe de uan vez por todas con todos"

"¿Y Kairi?" preguntó Diz.

"Ella sigue a salvo en las islas Destino, no sabrá nada de esto" dijo el.

"Riku…" Namine estaba apenada.

"Acaberemos con la organización de una sola tajada…y si no lo hace Sora….lo aré yo mismo." Su voz era seria y a la vez tétrica."Y el primero será Saix…."

* * *

><p>Perdón por tardar tanto, pero espero que esto les haya compensado, :3<p>

Saix: casi me muero del aburrimiento por esperar a que subas un capitulo ¬¬

Autora:perdón T_T, es que estoy de vacaciones D:, ¡es verano!

Axel: cero excusas,¿captado?

Autora: T_T

Xion: no sean malos con ella ¬¬*tenia una gran roca*

Axel/Saix: Vale o.0

Xion: ^^ *suelta la roca lejos*

Autora: b-bueno…¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, en el que Riku se vuelve loco!

Riku: ¡muajajajaa!

Autora: ^^U, dejen comentarios porfavor ^^.

Saix: háganlo por mi :3 *mirada de cachorrito*


	11. Riku pierde la razón Parte 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**No soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts.

¡Por fin!,¡aquí els traigo el capitulo que estaban esperando!

*redoble de tambores*

¡en el que tendremos a un muy loco Riku!(o por lo menos en la segunda parte, nya, lo siento,XD)

Riku: muajaja! :3

Y por supuesto, a un muy lindo Saix :3

Demyx: gracias a _**Noel the mermaid **_ por ayudar a la autora =3, un besito.

¡Yay,empezemos!

* * *

><p>-Riku pierde la razón parte 1.-<p>

Tras un par de días, los cuales transcurrieron normalmente, todo seguia normal.

Excepto porque a Demyx se le ocurrio una idea que a él le pareció brillante.

Algo que no opinó el resto…

"¿COMO SE TE OCURRE INUNDAR LA SALA DE REUNIONES DE LA ORGANIZACION?" dijo un muy enojado Xaldin.

"Ehh-…es que…¿tenia calor?.." dijo Demyx en voz baja con miedo,escondiendose detrás del sofá.

"¡DEMYX!"

"Lo sientó, T_T, es que hace mucho calor en el castillo"

"es cierto" dijo Axel. "es incluso demasiado calor para mi."

"Y demasiado para mi tambien" Vexen estaba tirado en el otro sofá mientras un preocupado Marluxia le abanicaba.

"listo,¡nos vamos a la playa!" gritó un muy triunfante Xigbar, subiendose a la mesa.

"Tu no decides eso ¬¬" dijo Larxene."Tenemos que hablarlo con Saix y que se lo diga a Xemnas"

"Si, pero haber quien es el guapo que entra en su habitación y le interrumpe su "velada" con Xion. Hace dos dias tenia que ir a entregarle un informe y casi me mata cuando entré." Dijo Xigbar recordando con algo de temor.

"Están en la cocina, les vi hace un momento" Dijo Lexaeus entrando con una magdalena.

…

**En la cocina…**

"¿Esta rico?" dijo la seductora voz de Xion, sentada sobre Saix dandole de comer un trozo de chocolate casero.

"si…magnifico…" Saix se dejaba tranquilizar por su voz.

"Hmn..ya has comido mucho…si sigues asi engordaras…" dijo ella retirando el chocolate a un lado.

"Me mantendré a dieta para que disfrutes de mi si es necesario" Saix empezaba a "emocionarse" por el momento, cogiendo a Xion y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

"Adivinador Lunar….¿adivinas lo que haré ahora?" dijo ella sonriendo de forma inocente.

"hmn..puedo adivinarlo…" dijo el pasando sus labios por el cuello de la chica.

"Esto…..¿dejan sus juegos para una cama y me atiendes un momento Saix?"

"Xigbar" dijo un muy molesto Saix.

"tranquilo, es una idea que te gustará…."

* * *

><p><strong>Horas después….\**

"¡El Hotel de Islas Destino!" Demyx fue el primero en entrar para irse rapidamente a la playa como un tiro de escopeta.

"¿Dónde se metieron Saix y Xion?"

"han alquilado una caseta cerca de la playa, quieren "intimidad""

"Mmn..¿no necesitaríamos tu yo una de esas, Vexen?" dijo el peli-rosado de forma insinuante.

"Atrévete a tocarme cuando este durmiendo y te dejo con el pelo congelado" advirtió Vexen enojado, yéndose a coger las llaves de la habitación.

"uhhh…parece que hay discusion de parejita.." bufó Larxene.

"esta enojado porque hace calor." Explicó Marluxia.

"Hahaha, bueno, vayamos a la playa de una vez" Dijo Axel jalando a Roxas.

"Bien, yo ire mas tarde" dijo Xemnas.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Saix y Xion….<strong>

Saix y Xion caminado a la orilla de la playa tomados de la mano el uno al otro mientras a la vez Xion buscaba aquellas caracolas que tanto le fascinaban.

En ese momento Saix se percata que el ha encontrado alguna de esas y se la obsequia a ella, ambos se abrazan y en un instante después el se inclina a besarle, cuando...

"¡HOLA CHICOS!" dijo Demyx muy alegremente.

"Numero IX te voy a-…" Xion le detuvo tapandole la boca por un momento. "¡Mmp!"

"Hola Demyx,¿Qué te trae por aca?"

"Estaba buscando caracolas" muestra una bolsa con las que ya tenia."¿a que son lindas? X3"

"aww…es verdad Demyx…"

"he encontrado una grande" muestra una caracola de las que si las pones al oido escuchar el rumor del mar.

"wow… es linda."

""¿vienes a buscar mas conmigo?"

"pues-" por un momento mira a su amado."¿Saix…puedo?"

"No tardes mucho"

"claro" le besa la nariz y se marchaba con Demyx.

"¡Yay, encontremos una caracola especial!"

"¿especial?"

"si, he oido que por aquí es dificil de encontrar una caracola en forma de corazón, hay un concurso en el que si lo encuentras ganas un premio sorpresa ^^"

"¡bien, vamos a ganar ese premio!"

"pero hay que tener cuidado, Xigbar y Luxord tambien estan buscando"

"oh,está bien."

Mientras Xion y Demyx buscaban caracolas, Saix buscaba la forma de no enfurecerse y tener un ataque de celos. La uncía forma fue…..

¡Haciendo surf!

Dicho y hecho, nuestro amigo fue a la tienda de la playa y fue al mar a coger olas.

Extrañamente se le daba bastante bien.

….

**Una hora y media mas tarde…**

El sol brillaba a su auge mientras la marea acariciaba la tierra blanda, todo era tranquilidad cando una nube oscura desvanecio esa pacifica vista acompañada de una feroz criatura que amenazaba con terminar todo.

"ahhh-…D-demyx..¿que es eso?"

"¡ios…es…un calamar gigante o_o…en forma de sombra!"

"tenemos que avisar a los demas."

"ey,¿ese de hay no es Saix surfeando?"

"¡no, está cerca de donde el monstruo!" Xion fue corriendo lo mas cerca de la orilla."¡SAIX, CUIDADO!"

"!" el gran monstruo cogió a Saix con uno de sus tentáculos.

"!"

"Déjamelo a mi!"

Demyx se lanzó al agua y cual delfín nadó hasta la ola y cogió a Saix golpeando con un chorro de agua al monstruo, llevándolo a la orilla.

Todo fue un caos.

Entre Demyx,Xigbar,Xaldin y Bésense consiguió alejar al monstruo lejos del lugar.

De mientras, Saix discutía sobre ello con Xion mientras esta le curaba los rasguños.

"Jamás había visto una criatura como esa…"

"casi te mata, debes tener mas cuidado"

"lo sé Xion, tranquila"

"esto es muy raro…"

Y tan raro que fue,¿Quién estaría detrás de las criaturas de los mundos que se vuelven oscuras con solo "comer" sincorazón, quien sería capaz de eso?.

La respuesta no es un algo, es un _alguien_.

Ese alguien sabe lo que debe hacer.

Pero,¿Quién seria?.

Solo hay una forma de saberlo..

_**Adentrándose en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad…**_

* * *

><p>"Maldita sea, no ha funcionado" dijo una sombra a lo lejos, observando los acontecimientos."Acabaré con el, aunque sea lo último que haga…"<p>

* * *

><p>Siento mucho que este capitulo sea tan corto, los estudios me dejan agotada XC, prometo escribir mas seguido en cuanto pueda.<p>

Saix: noticias, ¡si quereis un capítulo especial de navidad solo tenéis que pedirlo!

Xigbar: y si sucede…¡aré un caos en ese capítulo! e.e

Xion: y una vez mas, les espero con Saix en el próximo capítulo n.n.

Saix: revisen y comenten.

axel: ¿Lo captas? :P

todos: ¡YEAH!


	12. Riku pierde la razón, Parte 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**No soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts.

Antes de nada gracias a todos por postear vuestras opiniones ^^

**Para el anónimo **_**Josue: **_gracias, me alegra que te agraden mis historias, tu idea me gusta, pero no estoy preparada para hacer crossover todavía(me lio mucho XC), además tengo mucho material preparado para mis fanfics-actuales, espero me disculpes(ademas, yo quiero a Saix/Xion a muerte D:,naaah, bromas mias :3).

Tambien te aconsejo que te registres a la web y que tu tambien escribas tus propias historias, seguro que sabes escribir buenas historias tambien(no mas mírame a mi, que tengo faltas de ortografía por todos lados T_T.). Sin embargo, si tengo pensado hacer un especial de halloween (muajajaja, aunque llegue tarde XD).

**Nota: para diferenciar a unos anónimos de otros, pediría que me dijeran de que país son porfas,XD,(si ustedes quieren, no les obligaré XD)**

Demyx: ¡dicho esto, continuemos!

* * *

><p>-Riku pierde la razón, parte 2-<p>

Todos estaban reunidos en el hotel para decidir que hacer.

"vaya, ¿ahora que hacemos?, todo se ha fastidiado por culpa de ese sincorazón" dijo Xion apenada.

"no te preocupes Xion, ya nos iremos de vacaciones en otra ocasión. Además podríamos ir dentro de unos días a Ciudad de Halloween, van a hacer un festival." Dijo Saix tratando de animarla.

"¡si eso es verdad yo me disfrazaré de vampiro!" gritó Xigbar proclamando su frase.

"¡ey, yo queria disfrazarme de vampiro tambien!" dijo Demyx quejándose.

"yo no creo que fuera..en ese mundo las flores son feas…" dijo Marluxia.

"yo tengo trabajo por hacer en el laboratorio cuando volvamos" dijo Vexen.

"a mi no me importa" dijo Zexion.

"a mi tampoco, puede ser interesante" dudó Luxord.

"yo paso, me da miedo ese sitio" dijo Roxas."¿tu irias Axel?"

"Neh, no, si tu no vas no se para que voy yo, seria aburrido"

"Yo no iré…no seria un ambiente adecuado para mi" dijo calmado Lexaeus.

"cobardes,¡yo iré también, e iré disfrazada de…..zombi!" gritó Larxene.

"uhhh, eso si quiero verlo" dijo Xigbar.

"Es hora de irnos" dijo entrando Xemnas.

"Si señor" dijeron todos al unísono.

* * *

><p><strong>Horas mas tarde….<strong>

**/Habitación de Larxene\**

"Fijaos, quedaré bien hasta de zombie" dijo larxene mostrando el traje en sus manos.

"¿ya tenias el disfraz?" preguntó Xion sentada en la cama.

"jejeje, lo tengo planeado" sonrió Larxene. "asustaré a Demyx"

"si,si…muy agudo tu forma de conquistarle" dijo Marluxia postrado sobre el escritorio.

"¡no quiero conquistarlo, quiero asustarlo!" dijo ella enojada.

"los opuestos se atraén..ya sabes" Larxene le lanzó una almohada en señal de protesta."¡auch!"

"¬/¬, idiota. Xion,¿de que te disfrazaras tu?"

"no lo sé…tal vez vampiresa..pero Xigbar se va a disfrazar de eso…"

"nah, yo creo que das el pego disfrazándote de ninfa del bosque"

"¿Qué, porque?" dudó la niña.

"asi arias el pego porque a Saix se le caerá la cara de lo sexy que estarías."

"oh..bueno…pero no tengo disfraz de eso"

"¡dejalo en mis manos!" dijo marluxia sacando d ela nada material de costura.

"¿de donde demonios has sacado eso idiota?"

"¡cállate Larxy!" el empezó a tomarle medidas a Xion. "^^, vas a quedar lindisima"

" ¬¬U, vale..pero que no sea nada raro…."

"confia en mi :D"

* * *

><p>"no confio en ti" dijo Xion al dia siguiente con el disfraz puesto, era un traje de ninfa del bosque sencillo:<p>

Una corona de hojas con flores blancas, un traje de seda color verde pálido que era un vestido sin mangas con hombreras en forma de flor.

El traje se transparentaba un poco, por dentro tenia una "camisa" gris sin mangas que hacia de sostén que le llegaba hasta el estómago (no, no se le ve nada, tiene ropa interior debajo a juego).

"pero si estas muy linda Xion, mírate" Larxene acercó a Xion al espejo.

"!..wow…es verdad….estoy…."

"hermosa, esa es la palabra" dijo Marluxia.

"Gracias, es perfecto…a Saix le gustará mucho…."

"aunque el festival es dentro de unos días, ya tienes disfraz" dijo Larxene.

"bueno, ten cuidado de que Saix no te vea la ropa."

"si pero..¿donde lo escondo?"

"yo lo esconderé en mi armario, no se le ocurrirá mirar ahí." Dijo Marluxia.

"si, a saber que tendrás ahí dentro ¬¬U" dijo Larxene.

":3, nunca lo sabrás"

* * *

><p>Después de que Marluxia escondiera la ropa, Xion se dedicó a su dia a dia.<p>

"Xion" llamó Saix cuando esta salía de un portal oscuro de terminar una misión.

"¿Si?"

"¿de que te disfrazaras?"

"no puedo decírtelo, es una sorpresa" sonrió ella.

"hmn….¿no me das una pista?" dijo el acercándose a ella.

"nope, tendrás que esperar"

* * *

><p><strong>Días mas tarde, ciudad de Halloween\**

**(Un día antes de la fiesta)**

"_**El momento se acerca señor"**_

"_**¿crees que vendrán todos, Jack?"**_

"_**estoy seguro de ello señor Riku,¡todo el mundo adora la fiesta de Halloween en nuestra ciudad!"**_

"_**muy bien, solo queda una cosa por hacer"**_

"_**¿preparar los fuegos artificiales?" **_

"_**Exacto,Jack."**_

_**Una sonrisa retorcida se formaba en su rostro.**_

_**¿Qué estaba pensando?.**_

_**La verdad, solo el propio Riku lo sabe.**_

* * *

><p>El siguiente capítulo será el especial de Halloowen(aunque llegue tarde, XD) , junto con el final de "Riku pierde la razón". Gracias por su gran paciencia y mil perdones si este capítulo es muy corto, les animo a leerse mis otras historias mientras esperan por este, :-).<p>

Dejen comentarios please.


	13. Riku pierde la razón, parte 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**No soy dueña de Kingdom Hearts.

_**Para todos: gracias a los que han leído mi fanfic, de verdad, significa mucho para mí. A veces me llaman loca por el hecho de que me gusta el Saix/Xion (bueno, la verdad no, pero ya me entendéis XD), pero yo lo amo de todas formas. Lo agradezco mucho.**_

_**Noel-chan, gracias por espabilarme (hacerme levantar de la cama para terminar este capitulo), eres genial y me has salvado la vida, T_T.**_

Autora:¡bienvenidos todos una vez mas a un capítulo de este fanfic!(que amo con toda locura *_*)

Demyx: muchas gracias a todos los comentarios que habéis posteado en la historia, tanto en el pasado, como en el presente y en algún futuro!

Xemnas: disculpad los errores ortográficos de la autora ^^.

Autora: XD, tienes razón Xemnas, perdón por eso.

Luxord: recuerden leer con calma y disfrutad de este capítulo, el tiempo es oro pero disfrutarlo también es importante.*sonrisa de oreja a oreja*

Autora: este será la parte final del capítulo de Riku pierde la razón (porque no pienso poner una cuarta parte lol XD)

Marluxia: ¿quieren empezar ya con la historia por favor? D:

Autora: ¡bueno, empecemos!

Axel: ¡ENJOY! ;)

* * *

><p>-Riku pierde la razón, parte 3-<p>

Luces tenebrosas por las calles.

Monstruos bailando al son de una musica fúnebre.

Ciudad de Halloween.

Los miembros de la organización entraron a la fiesta con sus respectivos disfraces.

Larxene se vistió de zombie, tal y como prometió.

Xigbar de vampiro con Demyx, aunque ambos se peleaban por ver quien era mejor.

Axel y Roxas se disfrazaron de momias gemelas.

Marluxia…como era de esperar, se disfrazó de diablo.

Vexen fue obligado a ir, asi que fue sin disfraz, excepto por maquillaje de "Frankestein" para disimular su aspecto real.

Lexaeus y Zexion no fueron, prefirieron quedarse en el castillo, asi como Xaldin, Luxord y el propio Xemnas.

Xion vestía su hermoso atuendo de ninfa del bosque.

Saix vestia de hombre lobo, con una cola y orejas a juego, aparte de las garras.

"Esto es genial" dijo Xigbar."vamos, creo que va a ver un desfile" arrastró al pobre Demyx por el camino.

Carrozas escalofriantes circulaban por la gran plaza.

"estas hermosa" dijo el adivinador lunar a la chica.

"gracias Saix, lo mismo digo" sonrió. "vamos con los demas"

"tengo una idea mejor"

…

**En el cementerio.**

"Riku,¿estas seguro?, no creo que vaya a venir ningun miembro de la organizacion"

"Sora, estoy seguro, hazme caso por una vez." Suspiró enojado su compañero. "cuando lleguen atácalos sin piedad"

"si,tienes razón."

"mira, alli vienen dos"

A lo lejos, nuestros dos enamorados avanzaban por el lugar con sus disfraces.

"¿Saix y….quien es esa?, estan cogidos de la mano"

"deja los detalles para mas tarde, ¡ve!"

"e-ey, no me apures, esperemos un segundo a ver que hacen"

Los otros dos no se daban cuenta que los jóvenes les observaban, asi que estaban alo suyo, dándose caricias suaves, sonrisas, leves besos…

Riku se dio cuenta de que Sora no iba a hacer nada, asi que le empujó directamente.

"¡Ey!"

"!, tu" reconoció Saix."el niño de la llave espada"

"¿Quién es, Saix?"preguntó Xion.

"¡vengo a acabar con ustedes!" dijo serio, pero con las piernas temblandole.

"ya veo" Saix se quitó su disfraz e invoco su arma."ven aqui"

La batalla empezó, Xion estaba dispuesta ayudarlo pero un siniestro movimiento de Riku hizo que esta quedara inmovilizada.

"¡No la toques!" dijo con fiereza el hombre al empujar lejos a su adversario.

"¿y que me vas a hacer, atacarme con ella en medio?" rió malévolamente."¡Sora!"

Saix se giró para hacer frente al enemigo, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

"¡GHAAAAH!" la llave espada lo golpeó en pleno estomago, dejandolo indefenso.

"¡esto por hacer daño a Kairi!" Gritó Sora.

Saix se levantó y volvió a luchar, con mas fuerza todavía.

Riku sabía que Sora sería derrotado, asi que tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas.

Empezó a apretar los brazos de Xion sin piedad alguna, haciendo que esta gritara de dolor.

Nuestro hombre reaccionó ante tal cosa, pero fue una distracción, Sora consiguió asestarle otro golpe.

La pelea continuó.

Cada vez que Saix estaba cerca de ganar, Riku hacia trampas para distraerlo, y que así Sora le atacase. El resto de la organización no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurria, pensaban que la pareja estaba a solas, a lo suyo.

Pasó un par de horas hasta que por fin Saix se tambaleaba de dolor y acabó derrumbandose al suelo.

"Riku, no puedo mas…" jadeó Sora, sentándose en el suelo.

"maldita sea" riku invocó su propia arma para acabar con Saix, pero Xion le golpeó en plena cara de una patada y le alejó."ghh-."

"¡Saix!" la joven se tiró al suelo a su lado.

"Xion…." Murmuró. "me duele…." Empezó a aparecer una nube de oscuridad a su alrededor.

"No, aguanta porfavor-….¡AYUDA!"

La niña gritó y gritó, pero estaban demasiado lejos para que le escucharan.

El cuerpo de Saix empezaba a ser borroso.

"No te mueras ahora…me prometiste que nos iríamos juntos." Sus lagrimas cayeron al suelo.

"Riku…" Sora contempló la escena, debil."que me has hecho hacer…"

"estan fingiendo, no tienen corazón ni alma."

"Pues parece que ese hombre si tiene corazón" (si, recuerden que Kingdom Hearts se lo dio).

"¡pero está con la organización XIII, tenemos que destruirlos!"

"si", ya lo sé pero-"

Mientras discutían, Xion trataba de ayudar a Saix.

"Ellos….ellos son los culpables" sus ojos amarillos brillaban demasiado.

"¿Saix?"

Como si una fuerza descomunal le hubiera invadido, se levantó de golpe y miro al enemigo.

La nube de oscuridad se alargaba hacia el cielo, donde un sincorazón Vaina Viviente estaba observando y controlando a Saix.

La postura encorvada de Saix era siniestra, sus brazos parecían desconectados del resto de su cuerpo, levantó la cabeza y alzó un grito:

"**¡ELLOS DEBEN MORIR!"**

Invocó su arma, la cual ahora rezumaba un aura verde.

"Riku…" llamó su amigo. "creo que tenemos un gran problema"

"**¡DESTRUIR LA LLAVE ESPADA!"**

Se deslizó cual serpiente hasta ellos y los golpeó, causando que ambos guerreros fueran lanzados por los aires. Saix se elevó en los aires y atacó a Sora, solo para herirlo y lanzarlo contra Riku, terminando los dos en el suelo.

A Riku apenas le dio tiempo de levantarse, pues el Adivinador Lunar fue directo hacia él con un gruñido demasiado monstruoso para ser normal.

Bloqueó el ataque justo a tiempo, su amigo Sora se levantó algo aturdido.

"¡Riku!" invocando su arma trató de ayudarlo, pero Xion se interpuso, aun sin taparse el rostro."¡apartate, seas quien seas!"

"soy Xion…y acabaré contigo si le haces daño"

Por el contrario, Riku esquivaba como podía los golpes del furioso Saix.

"_ese fantasma le controla y enfurece, si acabo con el podré librarme de esto"_

Cogió impulso y saltó muy alto, pero se vio en tierra 2 segundos después.

"**¡NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE!"** dijo, aun agarrándole el pie.

Lo zarandeó de un lado a otro, con cada fuerte golpe en el suelo el dolor era más agonizante.

"¡Riku!" Sora veía horrorizado como estaba siendo atacado pero Xion se interponía. "¡déjame pasar!"

"no le haras daño a Saix"

"¡por si no te has dado cuenta, está fuera de si, puedo ayudarlo!"

"tu quieres matarlo"

"arg" Sora se rascó la cabeza en la frustración. "Escúchame, ayúdame a salvar a Riku y no le aré nada ni a ti ni a el."

"hmp…" Ella finalmente se aparta con algo de desconfianza.

"**¡DEBEN MORIR!" **al ver que el héroe se acercaba, tira a Riku a un lado y vuelve su atención a el. Avanzó rápidamente hasta el, hasta que el bloqueo de una llave espada se interpuso.

"Saix, contrólate por favor" pidió la chica. "se que puedes librarte de ese fantasma sincorazón"

De mientras, Sora recogió a su amigo.

"vámonos de aquí Riku" ambos salieron del lugar en un portal oscuro que el herido Riku pudo convocar.

"**¡NO, SE HAN IDO!" **miró a Xion con rabia.

En ese momento Xigbar y Demyx entraron al lugar.

"¿¡que demonios pasa!?" preguntó el pistolero asombrado.

"¿y ese sincorazón encima de Saix?"

"idiota" le dijo a Demyx golpeándole."le está controlando, esa mirada no es normal…y ese tipo de sincorazón no puede hacer eso…que raro…"

"¡pues ayuda a Xion hombre!"

"busca a los demás rápido"

De mientras, Xion trataba de hablar con Saix.

"Saix, cálmate-"

"**¡DEBE MORIR!"**

Saltó y se abalanzó sobre ella.

_**BANG**_

El disparo le alejó de Xion.

"oye fantasmita" le dijo Xigbar al sincorazón que controlaba a Saix."Búscate algo mejor que hacer y deja a mi compañero en paz"

"**¡ME PERTENECE!"**

"y un cuerno" dijo Xigbar disparando una vez mas al sincorazón en vez de a Saix.

Al poco rato aparecieron los demás.

La batalla no tuvo fin, cada uno trataba de vencer a Saix.

Pero nadie se imaginaba el poder que albergaba en su interior.

"Maldita sea, no le venceremos nunca" protestó Demyx

Axel y Roxas estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de sacar a Xion del lugar.

"¡soltadme!"

"Xion, tenemos que alejarte de aqui" dijo Axel.

"¡GHAAH!" Vexen salió disparado, cayendo a tierra contra una pared.

"¡Vexen!" dijo Marluxia. "se acabó" el hombre se enfadó y atacó a Saix.

Todo fue en vano.

Parecía que no había remedio algo par ayudar a Saix.

"**¡TODOS MORIREIS!"**

Rezumó un aura verde y la expandió por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos fueran golpeados y alejados. A Xion no le baría hecho nada si se hubiera alejado.

Pero ella se había soltado de Axel y Roxas y corrió hasta Saix…

Y en consecuencia, la golpeó con su aura.

Unos segundos mas tarde, El poseído Saix vió a Xion tirada en el suelo, sin moverse.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se invadió de miedo y temor.

"¡NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" su alma luchó para librarse del control del sincorazón.

Xigbar se levantó y, al ver que Saix trataba de liberarse, era la oportunidad de atacar.

Usó su límite y disparó al fantasma.

Demyx, maltrecho, hizo lo mismo que Xigbar.

Los démas trataban de levantarse.

"**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

El fantasma se desintegró al instante.

Saix cayó al suelo y se desmayó, exhausto del esfuerzo.

**/Mientras tanto\**

"¡pero que demonios te pasa Riku!" pidió su amigo, sentado en una silla. "¡me has hecho atacar a una persona que tenía un corazón puro!"

"¡Es un miembro de la organización, no hay excepciones!"

"¡te has vuelto loco!"

"¡BASTA!" ordenó Diz. "dejad de discutir"

"Sora tiene razón" dijo Namine. "Saix tiene un corazón y, si continúa así podría ser un posible nuevo guerrero de la llave espada"

"¿eso es posible?"

"su corazón es muy fuerte, y su amor por esa chica lo es aún mas."

"tenemos que darnos un respiro" dijo Diz. "sobretodo tu Riku. Hasta nuevo aviso no usarás tu llave espada ni tus poderes"

"pero yo-"

"es una orden" dijo Diz sin miramientos.

"si, señor" dijo con molestia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde, en el Castillo Inexistente\**

"¿se recuperarán?" preguntó Axel a Vexen.

"Si, Saix se recuperará y Xion también. Pero me temo lo peor"

"¿porque?"

"es posible que Saix haya sufrido un fuerte shock, su memoria se ha bloqueado"

"¿no recordará nada?"

"puede que olvide lo ocurrido desde hace algunos meses. De todas maneras el tiempo lo dirá"

Tras varios días, Xion despertó, recuperada.

Saix ya había despertado un dia antes, pero seguía en la enfermería.

"Saix, ¿te encuentras mejor?" preguntó ella, con tono amable.

"…." El no dijo nada, solo la miró.

"siento mucho lo que pasó en Ciudad de Halloween" se acercó a el y le tocó la mano. "pero ya veras como encontramos a Riku y-"

Saix la volvió a mirar, esta vez con una molestia notable, y apartó su mano.

"¿Qué haces tocándome, marioneta?" dijo el, exigiendo una respuesta.

"¿Qué…?"

Antes de poder seguir hablando, Vexen entró y vió la escena.

"Xion, estás mejor, me alegra verte levantada." Se acercó a ella. "Saix ha sufrido un shock, así que su memoria se ha bloqueado. Es preferible que no le contemos nada de lo ocurrido, todos han sido avisados. Estarás con el para ver si su memoria reacciona"

"¿Por qué tiene ella que estar conmigo?" digo Saix muy molesto.

"son ordenes de Xemnas, no mias" dijo Vexen con un tono enfadado. "bien, cuando estes listo empezaras con tu rutina normal, Xion te acompañará en todo momento y tu a ella."

"como sea" dijo el, siguiendo con clara molestia.

Tras eso, el día empezó muy mal.

"Saix, estas bien" dijo Axel acercándose con Roxas. "¿no te duele la cabeza?"

"¿y eso te importa?" dijo con seriedad. "Vuestra misión es en el Coliseo del Olimpo, hay demasiada población de sincorazón, id."

"vale, amargado" dijo finalmente el pelirrojo antes de abrir un portal y marcharse con su amigo.

Tras eso ,todo fue silencio absoluto y, Xion, que estaba a su lado, seguía aflijida por no poder abrazarle ni besarle. El "dolor" era insoportable, pero no había otra manera.

"Saix"

"¿que?" dijo el, sin mirarla.

"tengo que ir al baño" dijo ella, mostrándose apurada.

"¿y?"

"¿y?, tienes que venir conmigo"

"no soy tu niñera, aguántate."

"…"

Para el final de la jornada Saix estaba algo cansado de estar en pie en la zona gris.

"si querías ir al baño, ve ahora y-"

Xion salió corriendo, pero no sin antes jalar a Saix del brazo y arrastrarlo inconscientemente por el camino.

Minutos mas tarde, Xion se alivió en el baño.

"sal de mi baño" obviamente ella fue al baño de Saix porque era el mas cercano.

"¡espera un momento!"

"eso dijiste hace 20 minutos, marioneta"

Mas tarde nuestro amigo se impacientó de esperar y abrió la puerta.

Xion estaba en una esquina, sentada y agazapada.

Estaba llorando.

"…." Saix no sabía que hacer, "nunca" se había encontrado con una situación como esta. "deja de llorar" dijo el, acercándose a ella.

"N-no puedo"

"no tienes corazón, no puedes sentir dolor, no puedes llorar"

"tu tienes corazón" dijo ella entre sollozos.

"no digas estupideces, no lo tengo" el no recordaba que Kingdom Hearts le había dado ese corazón.

Xion se levantó y cogió su mano bruscamente y se la puso en el pecho. "escúchate" le dijo ella.

Silencio absoluto.

Hasta que….

Un latido se escuchaba.

Y un recuerdo vino a la mente de Saix.

_**¡PLOUM!, ¡PLOUM!, ¡PLOUM!...**_

_El sonido asusto a ambos, el barco se balanceo fuertemente y los dos rodaron por el suelo abrazados._

_"¡vamos!"Saix se levanta, agarra de la muñeca a Xion y entre los balanceos del barco, los sonidos de golpes y cañonazos afuera, se dirige hacia la puerta que daba a la cubierta._

_"¡!"_

_Un temblor en el barco hizo que Saix soltara a Xion, pero esta mantuvo el equilibrio y se abrazó al estomago de el._

_"Xion, no te sueltes de mi" dijo el intentando llegar a la puerta._

_"d-de acuerdo" __ella se aferró a Saix, mientras este trataba de abrir la puerta que daba al exterior._

Su vista volvió a la realidad.

"¿fuimos a una misión juntos?" preguntó el, algo confundido.

"si, en varias ocasiones" le dijo ella.

Después de eso, los días siguientes fueron cada vez iguales, fríos y rutinarios.

Xion estaba cada dia mas cansada detener que lidiar con Saix, no por el hecho de que su memoria nos e recuperará, sino por sus frases frias y dolorosas. Llegadoa ese punto, ella solo podía hacer una cosa:

Callar, y aguantar.

"Bien, hoy iréis a Villa Crepúsculo" dijo Xemnas. "La población de sincorazón ha disminuido considerablemente, averiguad que es lo que pasa."

"de acuerdo" dijo Saix. "vamos" le dijo a Xion mientras abría un portal y se iba.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde en Villa Crepúsculo.<strong>

"muy bien, empezemos" dijo el hombre. "y tu, espero que no entorpezcas esta misión"

"Ya…." Ella miró hacia un lado, hacia el bosque. "vamos allí, tal vez encontremos algo"

"registraremos primero la ciudad."

Después de eso, investigaron toda al ciudad, pero sin éxito alguno.

"es grato volver a verte, mylady"

"hmn?" volteó a ver quien dijo eso, y no era otro que Setzer, el "supuesto" campeón del Struggle.

"veo que has vuelto con tu protector y cariñosa pareja"

"¿y tu quien eres?" Saix no recordaba a Setzer.

"hmn, no me recuerdas…bueno no importa, soy Setzer"

"bueno,¿has visto algo inusual por aqui?" preguntó Xion.

"no, nada de nada. Pero últimamente no hemos visto muchos sincorazón, eso es bueno"

"si, lo es" dijo Xion. "¿algo mas?"

"no, nada mas aparte de eso" le coge la mano y se la besa "sabes mylady, eres mas hermosa que la ultima vez que te vi."

"ahh-, gracias-" dijo Xion un poco nerviosa.

"vámonos, tenemos asuntos que atender" dijo Saix jalando a Xion.

"bueno, esperemos que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar"

Al irse Setzer, Saix echó uan mirada fría y confusa a su compañera.

"¿protector y cariñosa pareja?, ¿de que demonios hablaba ese?"

"…."

"sabes algo, asi que dimelo."

"debes recordarlo por ti mismo, no puedo hacer nada."

* * *

><p><strong>Saix POV\**

Esta chica me está sacando de quicio. Sabe más de mis recuerdos bloqueados de lo que yo creía…

Aunque ahora que la veo, ¿Por qué tiene el rostro descubierto?.

Ese cabello negro…los ojos azules…

Debe de ser su verdadero rostro, supongo. Pero…

"bueno, da igual, terminemos esta condenada misión"

Caminé hacia el bosque, era el único lugar que no habíamos mirado.

Nada, nada de nada.

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso para mi gusto.

"voy cerca de esa mansión abandonada, a ver si hay algo" la marioneta se marchó hacia el lguar que había dicho, no me importo mucho.

Y como una hora mas tarde, no había nada.

"_**Saix, ¿no recuerdas?"**_

"¿eh?" de pronto me vi envuelto en un lugar sin luz, excepto por Kingdom Hearts.

Una figura dorada se acercó a mi, y tomó la forma de….la marioneta?

"¿Numero XIV?, que significa esto"

"_**tu mente ha sufrido una visión horrible." **_ Dijo la figura con voz solemne. _**"hijo mio, no puedo ayudarte en eso, pero si puedo mostrarte como ocurrió" **_cogió mi mano y de alguna manera nos encontrábamos en una escena, parecía del pasado.

Yo parecía estar poseído por algo ,se notaba en mis propios ojos.

La marioneta estaba tirada en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente.

Mi mirada poseída se convirtió en….¿miedo, preocupación?.

"¡NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mi persona del pasado gritó desesperadamente.

Quise ver mas, pero entonces el recuerdo se terminó.

"_**Saix, Xion es la respuesta."**_

"la….¿respuesta?"

Ella solo sonrió.

"_**te daras cuenta con el tiempo"**_

"¿Quién eres, porque me cuentas todo esto?"

"_**¿Qué dice tu corazón?"**_

Es cierto…mi corazón…

_**Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**Alma pura**_

_**Protectora de mi inexistencia**_

_**Recibí el regalo de sentir como los humanos…**_

_**¡KINGDOM HEARTS!**_

volví a la realidad algo confundido, no sabia si todo eso fue real o no, pero ocurrió por una buena razón.

"_será mejor dejarlo estar por ahora"_

* * *

><p>¡MIL PERDONES POR TARDAR TANTO!<p>

Axel: mejor tarde que nunca, no? ¬¬.

Saix: no te quejes, almenos lo ha subido hoy y no el año que viene.

Autora: bueno, disculpen la demora, espero que les haya gustado, y no se preocupen, ahora que se acercan las vacaciones tendre mas tiempo para escribir, ya que hasta ahora solo tenia tiempo para escribir un fic y fue otro (el de Sari Hayat), ya casi he terminado mis exámenes, asi que, no tendreis que esperar mucho.

Demyx: y recordad, dejad un comentario *sonrisa sexy XD*


End file.
